A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet
by SailorKechara
Summary: SSHG fic influenced by Romeo and Juliet. 'Startled, both at the unexpected voice and the shiver that ran down her spine, Hermione jumped, turning to see Professor Snape standing directly behind her...'
1. Act One, Prologue

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act 1, Prologue**

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Note: This is an SS/HG fic mixed with Romeo and Juliet. I have no intention of this becoming a tragedy, but I will go where the story takes me, as well as the readers. The Prologue is the night before Hermione's birthday in HBP, the story starts at the beginning of the HBP timeline, unless otherwise noted. I may use scenes from the first four movies versus the books in order to move the story along the way I want.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

**

* * *

**

**September 18th, 10:51pm**

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

Hermione was in her Gryffindor tower room. Sitting on her bed, her back cushioned against the headboard by a dozen pillows, Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ lay open in her lap, again. She loved reading this muggle play, over and over again. The poetic words of each scene would redefine her notions of the simplest emotions, like love and hate.

But today was different. Today, as she read the prologue, Hermione's mind wandered to him, and the promise her birthday would bring. She found the prologue to be indicative of their relationship, though she hoped they would have a happy ending.

Thus, as she leaned further in to the pillows, her thoughts drifted to those first tantalizing memories… and the promises they entailed…


	2. Act One, Scene One

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet **

**Act One, Scene One – _Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Note: This chapter follows along with HBP chapter 8.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Start of Term Feast **

'Where is Harry?!' Hermione was thinking to herself. Both Ron and she had exited the train over 15 minutes ago and were now watching other students exit, while occasionally directing first years towards Professor Snape. They had yet to see Harry. She was beginning to worry, both for Harry missing in action as well as for Ron and herself missing the Thestral carriages to Hogwarts.

"My, my, what have we here? Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley. Already testing your prefect limitations this year, I see. I do believe you should be on your way." A deceptively silky smooth voice spoke behind Hermione. "Now."

Startled, both at the unexpected voice and the shiver that ran down her spine, Hermione jumped, turning to see Professor Snape standing directly behind her. His eyes, full of barely concealed hatred, flickered between Ron and Hermione. Ron's face visibly paled under the scrutiny. With a voice brooking no argument, Professor Snape continued, "I. Said. Now. Miss. Granger. Mr. Weasley."

Hermione caught Ron's eye as he glanced her way before running to the nearest carriage. Hesitating, Hermione put every ounce of her worry for Harry into her eyes and into her thoughts as she looked directly into Professor Snape's cold, dark gaze. In the brief moment that their eyes met, Hermione saw a flicker of emotion cross his face, an emotion that sympathized with her. Others may not have believed it possible, but she knew better. She knew Professor Snape. More importantly at that moment, she knew that he was now aware of her concern for Harry.

She felt her pulse quickening, as the urge to reach out to him became unbeareble. Breaking eye contact, Hermione nodded curtly and turned towards the carriage in which Ron was waiting for her. As she walked away from Professor Snape, towards Ron, she mumbled hoarsely, "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Hearing Professor Snape snort behind her in response, Hermione only smiled to herself. 'Why do I love such an insufferable old git?.'

vvv

Once Severus had escorted all the students to Hogwart's, as well as the new students into the Great Hall, he headed towards his seat at the staff table. As he walked through the Great Hall, now full of very vocal and active students, his gazed wondered amongst them. His face contorted into his usual scowl, he would sneer menacingly at any student that dared making eye contact with him.

Allowing his gaze to drift towards the Gryffindor table, he noticed Miss Granger sitting next to Weasley. The chair next to them was empty. No Potter. Shifting his gaze to his own house table, he observed a very satisfied Malfoy miming breaking someone's nose. With a second glance back at the Gryffindor's table, he noted that Miss Granger's expression was still full of concern as she spoke quietly and quickly with her Gryffindor friends.

He felt a pang in his heart. 'Damn the woman, her emotions and her choice of friends!' Severus thought to himself as he continued his trek to the staff table. 'Anxious?! Why the hell should I be anxious?! Concerned? For that Potter brat? Bah! ...'

But he had to admit to himself, over the last year and a half, his affection for Miss Granger had grown. So, maybe, just maybe, he was anxious because she was worried…

Snapping back to reality, Severus found himself sitting at the staff table with a platter of food in front of him. Frowning at the plate, he realized that Albus had already gone through introductions and was currently sorting the new students.

At that moment, looking up from his plate, to see who was just sorted into his house, something white briefly appeared to his right. Registering it as a Patronus, Severus looked to Albus. Albus nodded towards him, almost imperceptibly, and continued with the sorting.

Glaring at the other teachers, Severus rose and intercepted the Patronus. Quickly interpreting the message, he swept out of the Great Hall, his black robes billowing behind him. 'Potter. Damn the boy and his impetuousness, always causing problems to those around him.'

Growling now, Severus glanced toward the Gryffindor table as he exited though the Great Hall's doors. Miss Granger was oblivious to the Patronus and his exit.

vvv

Hermione ate little of her dinner as she spoke with Ron. Both were too worried about their friend to remember to eat the food before them. She was so engrossed in their discussion that she hardly registered the dinner disappearing and dessert appearing, when the hall fell silent.

Turning to face the entrance, Hermione watched as Professor Snape walked in with Harry, whose face was caked in dry blood. She was mildly surprised to see him still in his muggle attire.

Hermione was relieved when Harry informed her that he was okay. She was more surprised to find out that Luna had found him on the train. When Harry cut her off and wouldn't tell her and Ron what had transpired, she decided to wait until he felt it safe to divulge his story.

Occasionally interrupting Ron and Harry's discussion, Hermione listened carefully to Dumbledore's words. Surprised at his announcement that Professor Snape would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione turned to Harry for an explanation. Thus, as usual, she ended up defending Professor Snape.

'I need to be more careful this year, or Harry may find out how I truly feel about Professor Snape.' Hermione mentally berated herself.


	3. Act One, Scene Two

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act One, Scene Two – _I'll go along, no such sight to be shown,_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Note: This chapter follows along with HBP chapter 9.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

**

* * *

First Day Back**

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron in the common room before breakfast to discuss the trouble Harry had gotten himself into the night before. She listened to Harry recount his adventures in Malfoy's compartment and his ridiculous ideas about Death Eaters.

Worried for Harry's safety, Hermione pondered how to help him. 'Maybe I if I tell Professor Snape about this, he can advise me as to how to disillusion Harry on this ridiculous notion of Malfoy being a Death Eater. Any way it is a good excuse to see him in private.'

Smiling to herself, Hermione halfheartedly kept up with their conversation as well as her Prefect duties. Her plans to see her love through such Slytherin means, brought to her mind Romeo's words of Rosaline. '_I'll go along, no such sight to be shown, But to rejoice in splendor of mine own.' _

Once in the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione ate hurriedly. She was eager to get her schedule and continue off to her NEWT classes. Cleared by McGonagall, Hermione grabbed her books and schedule, running off to class.

Heading towards Ancient Runes, Hermione examined her schedule to see if she would have time to speak with Professor Snape.

1 – Ancient Runes/Herbology5 – Lunch

2 – DADA6 – Break

3 – Break7 – Potions

4 – Arithmancy8 – Potions

'Damn me and me overachieving self. Wonder if I should try for detention… nah…'

Agitated by the amount of homework she had received in Ancient Runes as well as the fact that she had yet to devise a way to speak secretly with Professor Snape, Hermione found herself in front of the DADA classroom waiting for her friends.

Once they arrived, she began outlining her agitation about her homework to them, finally saying, "You wait. I bet Snape gives us loads."

As she spoke those resentful words, she heard the door opening behind her. Unable to take them back, guilt colored her cheeks red. Keeping her eyes down, she followed Harry into the classroom.

Though class began as normal as any of Professor Snape's past classes, Hermione knew that he was upset with her and would fulfill those words she unintentionally spoke. She waited for the shoe to drop as class progressed.

She was finally relaxing and had managed to repel a jinx with a nonverbal spell. Proud of her accomplishment she smiled to herself. Looking over at Harry for recognition, she unconsciously glanced at Professor Snape who followed her gaze to Harry.

'On no. Please leave him alone today. It's not his fault. _I_ said it…' Watching in horror and disbelief, Hermione saw Professor Snape intentionally antagonize Harry and give him detention. The shoe had dropped… along with loads of homework.

Thankfully, Harry was soon blessed with a reprieve by way of Dumbledore scheduling his private lesson at the same time as his detention with Professor Snape.

After DADA, during their break, Harry and Ron began to make speculations as to Harry's private lessons with Dumbledore. Hermione's mind often wondered… to Professor Snape. 'Damn the man and his unreasonable need to react so damn aggressively!'

As if on autopilot, Hermione went through the motions with Arithmancy, lunch, and break, only to come crashing back to reality standing in front of the potions classroom. Half expecting Snape to open the door, Hermione realized that her one opportunity to enjoy his presence today, she herself had ruined this morning in DADA.

Then the door opened and Professor Slughorn allowed the class to file in where she was amused to herself enjoying Potions and Professors Slughorn's teaching methods.

It wasn't until they were discussing Amortentia, that Hermione realized she had relaxed too much. In response to a question posed by Professor Slughorn, Hermione almost mentioned that not only did Amortentia remind her of freshly mown grass and new parchment but also of Professor Snape's cologne. Blushing, Hermione had to remind herself that she needed to be more careful.

As class proceeded, she began to think the day was looking up for her. Hermione was excited to learn that she might be able to win the bottle of Felix Felicis. 'Maybe it will help me with Professor Snape?'

Then, all hope vanished when she realized that Harry would win it. And he did. 'How… what… Harry must be doing something inappropriate… Right?'

That evening Hermione and Ron learned of Harry's Potions book and its' enigma. 'Who was the Half-Blood Prince?'


	4. Act One, Scene Three

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act One, Scene Three – _Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days._**

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Note: This chapter follows along with HBP chapters 10 and 11.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

**

* * *

A Promise Remembered**

The first week of school was so full of confusion and cramming, that Hermione felt as if she was but a shell of her self. Slowly waking Saturday morning was bliss in and of it self. Wrapped in her warm blankets, she lay groggily in her bed, oblivious to the world. Hermione did not want to move, she wanted to be lazy.

But Crookshanks did not agree. Within minutes of realizing Hermione was awake, he jumped onto the bed nearest to his beloved owner… Then, he pounced. Hermione had little warning, as a large orange ball of fluff landed on the center of her chest and scrambled away. Her breath knocked out of her, Hermione sat up in bed, trying to calm the breaths shaking her body.

Finally able to control her breathing, she swung her feet over the side of the bed and began looking for the traitor. "Crookshanks? Where are you hiding?" Circling her room, she found no sign of her feline friend. Mumbling under her breath, "Bah. I will not forget this, Crookshanks." Hermione quickly dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione arrived in the Great Hall as the majority of the students were leaving. Realizing that she would not have time to eat, she skimmed the faces of the students left behind, but did not see Harry and Ron. Glancing at the staff table she saw only McGonagall. 'I wonder if Professor Snape slept in too?' Hermione pivoted on her heel, and left the Great Hall for the library. 'Maybe I can find out who the Half-Blood Prince is?'

Severus did not sleep much that first week. Impressed with himself for finally getting the DADA position, he stayed up late most nights preparing lessons to come, or simply discussing his options (on both lesson plans and his Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa) with Albus, until he would fall into his bed exhausted. On the rare occasion that he had nothing to do, he would lay awake in bed contemplating how the next few weeks would play out, and whether or not she would keep her promise with a low-life like him.

So, when Saturday morning dawned, Severus was still fully clothed, sprawled across his bed, having stayed up late with Dumbledore discussing the remaining horcruxes and Narcissa.

Hermione found herself in the library, dosing off over yet another Hogwart's yearbook, when Harry and Ron deigned to make their presence known to her.

_Snap_. Someone's hand snapped in front of her face. Rudely pulled from her daydream, Hermione was startled. Eyes focusing on Ron's right hand, then the duo, Hermione grimaced. "Good morning Harry. Ron."

Both boys, noticing her grimace and short words, involuntarily took a step back. "Morning 'Mione" was spoken in unison with heads down.

Noticing their apologetic attitudes, Hermione giggled. The boys instantly relaxed, and quickly occupied the two seats across from her. "Whatzat," Ron grumbled, pointed to the book Hermione had picked back up.

"It's a yearbook. 1970."

Both boys looked at each other and back at Hermione. "Why are you reading that?" Harry asked.

"I want to know who the Half-Blood Prince is." Hermione stated flatly.

Ron gaped. Harry was stunned. The two boys looked at each other, then back at Hermione.

"Hermione! NO!" Harry blurted out.

Hermione blanched. "Excuse me?!" Hermione spoke quietly between clenched teeth. "You do NOT know what kind of person that book belonged to!" Pushing her chair back roughly, Hermione stood. Placing both hands flat on the table in front of her she shook her head. "I think," Hermione spoke slowly and deliberately, "I need some time alone today." Stiffly, she straightened up and walked out of the library.

Stomachs growling, the two boys rose and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.


	5. Act One, Scene Four

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act One, Scene Four – _I dream'd a dream to-night._**

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. 

Note: This chapter follows along with HBP chapters 10 and 11. I could not remember if there was a description of Hogwart's kitchens, so I made up my own.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

**

* * *

A Promise Remembered, continued **

Severus awoke slowly. Stretching his stiff muscles, he realized that he was still clothed in yesterday's garb. Rising from his bed, Severus looked around his room. 'It must be almost lunchtime. I wonder if I missed anything of importance this morning?'

Moving slowly and precisely, Severus showered and dressed for the day. By the time all was said and done, he had missed lunch. Growling, both from his throat and stomach, he began his trek to the kitchens.

Walking to the kitchens, instead of summoning lunch, allowed him to stretch his legs and, as he loved to do, scare the students. Not taking less than 50 points from houses other than Slytherin, Severus arrived at the kitchens. The heady aroma of fresh baked bread and roasted meats made his mouth and eyes water.

A high table sat just inside and to the right of the entrance to the kitchens, taking the stool farthest from the doors, Severus sat. Catching the attention of a nearby house elf, he asked for some lunch.

vvv

Hermione was halfway to Gryffindor Tower when her stomach grumbled. 'Damn. I don't want to deal with anyone now…' So, instead of summoning food in the common room or going to the Great Hall, Hermione turned at the next corridor and headed to the kitchens.

As Hermione walked through the entryway to the kitchens, she felt her muscles relax. The homely smell wafting through the kitchen mixed with a feeling of peacefulness drifted around. Adjusting to this new feeling, Hermione glanced around the main kitchen looking for the refrigerator.

Starting in the left, Hermione observed house elves running back and forth between ovens and tables, kneading and baking various types of bread. Beyond them lay an entryway to another kitchen. To the right of them, in the center of the main kitchen, another group of house elves were arranged around a wide table, seemingly making butter and cheeses. As with the others, behind these elves was an entryway to yet another kitchen. Hermione's gaze drifted from them to the right, where human sized tables were arranged in front of yet another entryway. Continuing her gaze, Hermione noticed a high table surrounded by stools. Someone was sitting in the far corner, hidden by shadows.

Curiosity taking over, Hermione drifted toward this person. As the distance between them closed, Hermione found herself staring into the eyes of Professor Snape. Taken aback, both by his presence and the sly smile on his lips, Hermione froze in place.

"Why, Miss Granger, what brings you to the kitchens so late in the day?"

The silky yet deceptively chill voice sent a warm shiver down Hermione's spine, awakening her from her frozen state. "Why, Professor Snape, what a pleasant surprise to see you. I was just looking to grab some lunch." Pausing, Hermione, lifting one eyebrow slightly and smirking, continued. "Would you care for some company?"

Professor Snape, sneering, replied, "Why would I want to ruin a perfectly good dinner with the likes of you?" His black eyes twinkled with a mirth that said he would accept her company.

Enjoying the game, Hermione stifled a giggle that made her eyes sparkle. Walking towards a stool across the table from him, in a trembling voice she whispered, "I would think that a man such has you is hard pressed to find someone willing to offer their presence to you."

Readjusting himself on his stool, Professor Snape watched the young woman before him situated herself properly on the stool directly across from him. In a voice trembling with trepidation, he replied, "And why would someone such as you wish to have my company?"

Hermione smiled sweetly and leaned across the table, her breasts pressing against the hardwood tabletop. Speaking in a low, seductive voice he could barely hear, she rasped, "Because, I long to be near you, and will always stay by your side.'

Professor Snape watched as she leaned across the table. His eyes drifted down towards those voluptuous mounds, making him swallow a lump in his throat. Her words cut like daggers through his shields. He gasped involuntarily. 'She still wants to be with me?' Blinking, he looked up and into those deep brown eyes. The memory of that first night rose, unbidden, into his mind, along with his promise.


	6. Act One, Scene Five

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act One, Scene Five – **_**My only love sprung from my only hate!**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Note: This chapter follows along with GOF chapter 23.

Also, I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update!

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

**

* * *

**

A Promise Remembered, continued

Eating in companionable silence, Severus and Hermione allowed their minds to wonder towards that unbidden memory...

_Hermione was nervous. This was going to be her first date… and with a celebrity like Viktor Krum. 'WOW!' Shifting in front of her silenced mirror, Hermione smoothed the sides of her soft blue robes. No one had seen her since she disappeared to get ready earlier in the day, and she intended for it to stay that way, at least until Viktor picked her up for the ball. _

_What felt like hours passed, as Hermione continued to stare at herself in the mirror, there was a rather abrupt knock on her door. Rudely taken from her thoughts, she mentally calmed herself as she whispered hoarsely, "Who's there?"_

"_Herm-own-ninny?" A disembodied voice asked through the door._

_Sighing inwardly, Hermione forced her voice to sound cheerful. "Just a moment Viktor… um… let me grab my things." Rushing through her room, she gathered a small purse while shrinking the necessary items to fit within it. When she thought she had everything, she swiftly looked around the room, as her eyes alighted on the book laying open upon her bed, Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, she silently wished that she find her soul mate at the ball, as Juliet had. Or at least someone special. _

_Out of breath, Hermione swung the door open. Her eyes widening in surprise as she took in Viktor's open admiration. Genuinely smiling now, Hermione stood straighter and reached for Viktor's arm. "Shall we?"_

_Viktor, visibly pulling himself together, turned so that Hermione could loop her arm through his. "Vy yes, Herm-own-ninny. You look loffely." _

vvv

_Severus did not want to go to the insidious little gathering of dunderheads. He wanted to hide down in his dungeons and wallow in self-pity, but Albus would not give him that satisfaction. 'Damn the wizard!' Severus thought as he tirelessly paced the length of his quarters._

_After hours of needless pacing, Severus resigned himself to the evening that fate, also known as a meddler named Albus, had planned for him. Muttering curses under his breath, Severus set out for the Great Hall with only two thoughts in mind. First, to make an appearance for Albus as quickly and effortlessly as possible, and second, to speak with the elusive Karkaroff._

vvv

_Hermione had nervously followed Viktor to meet with the other students from Durmstrang. From there they had entered the Great Hall as a group. Hermione tried not to look too shaky walking alongside Viktor, as she noticed the looks of admiration and jealousy she was being thrown. Yet, she did not see Harry and Ron anywhere._

"_Champions over here, please!" Professor McGonagall shouted._

_Hermione walked cautiously beside Viktor towards Professor McGonagall's voice. When they had just about reached her, Hermione noticed Harry and Parvati. _

"_Hi, Harry," Hermione had started, noticing his look of disbelief. "Hi, Parvati," she spoke quickly then turned back to Professor McGonagall as the older woman started to speak, giving them directions as to where to stand and walk to. Though Hermione remember none of those as she walked through the Great Hall, led by Viktor Krum. All the eyes staring mercilessly at her were already beginning to wear on her nerves._

vvv

_Severous had arrived at the Great Hall just in time to see the Champions and their dates enter the hall. Plastering one of his famous sneers upon his face, he observed each pair as they entered. Unconsciously noticing the change in Ms. Granger's appearance, a quote from Shakespeare flitted through his thoughts, "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." Severus' lips curled into a scowl which he turned upon the students shying away from him._

vvv

_Hermione vaguely noticed the banquet table as Viktor Krum led her to their seats. The Great Hall was decorated beautifully… no magnificantly. It everything she imagined Juliet's ball would have been. And more. Entranced by her imaginaery-literary world coming to life around her, Hermione merely nodded to Viktor's words. She allowed her eyes to wonder of the students and teachers, wondering where here Romeo may be…_

vvv

_Severus was wondering aimlessly through the students, scowling at those couples who were getting a little to friendly, as he stalked to where Albus stood. Occasionally, he would deign to place his hand firmly on the shoulder of a young dancer whose hands, or lips, were the culprits. To his immense pleasure, the young man's appetite would suddenly disappear at the mere sight of Severus' face. No words were needed. _

vvv

_Hermione was sharing yet another dance with Viktor, in silence. Viktor did not speak much, which allowed Hermione's thoughts to wonder._

_He was a good dancer, but Hermione knew he wasn't 'the one', and she was impatient to find him. She knew when Viktor asked her to the dance, that she wasn't going with him to 'go with him', but to have a date for the dance. She liked Viktor as she liked Ron, as a brother, something she hadn't known until she met Viktor. _

_She was both saddened and elated at this revelation. Maybe there was something more for her out there. Maybe some sweep-you-off-your-feet romance. But damnit, she needed to get away from Viktor to find out._

" _Herm-own-ninny. Vould you like a drink?" Viktor's voice broke through her thoughts. The song had ended, leaving Viktor and Hermione standing in the middle of the dance floor._

"_Yes, please." YES! YES! Hermione thought at she quickly glanced around, spotting Harry and Ron nearby. "I think I will go wait by Harry?"_

"_Ffery vell. I vill bring you a drink." Viktor turned and disappeared into the crowd. Hermione, spotting Parvati's empty chair, rushed to take the chair next to Harry._

vvv

_Letting out a heavy sigh, Severus finally found himself in front of Albus. Surveying the room, Severus spoke in a clear hushed voice. "Albus, I am here. I have done what you asked. Now, I take my leave."_

_At this, Severus turned, catching Karkaroff's eye and headed out the back entrance to the side of the rose garden._

vvv

… _and as usual, Ron pissed her off. _

_Fuming, Hermione stood and rushed forward. Pushing through the students on the dance floor, Hermione found herself in the entrance hall. Taking a swift glance around, the front doors caught her eye. Rushing through the open doors, Hermione found herself in a fairy tale world. _

_The rose garden was spotted with fairy lights twinkling along the steps and in the bushes. Turning around in a slow circle, Hermione's eyes breathed it all in. It was even more exquisite than the Great Hall. A noise, the sound of water, tickled at her ears. Letting her feet lead the way, Hermione drifted along the path towards what she imagined to be a fountain. _

vvv

_Severus was aggravated and disappointed. Karkaroff would not listen to him, he would not understand why he needed to stay. Curt and worried for his friends safety, Severus was interupted by students. Miffed, he began taking the usual points until he spotted Potter. _

_Angered that his private meeting had been interupted, not once but twice. Severus growled, "And what are you two doing there?" _

"_We're walking. Not against the law, is it?" Ron spat back._

_Taken aback that Weasley would speak up, Severus barked,"Keep walking then!"_

_More than agitated, Severus stalked off, deeper into the rose garden where the water would cover their voices._

vvv

_Hermione found herself deep in the rose garden. She had never ventured this deep into it and was surprised at her discovery. The silvery sounds of water that she followed had become louder as walked, until she found herself here. _

_The path had wound in wide arc, slowly circling to its center. As she walked, the rose bushes to either side of her had grown larger, until they dwarfed her, and the path itself widen, allowing space for a couple to walk hand in hand. Almost abruptly, the path had ended. Looking up, Hermione's found her vision focused, not on a fountain, but on a waterfall._

_The clearing was a perfect circle. To her left and right were two stone benches. But, in front of her rose a waterfall. To Hermione's best guess, it was approximately twelve feet tall and eight feet wide. Spilling into a large Japanese syle koi pond, Hermione had no idea where the water was coming from. Entranced, she drifted to the right and sat on the stone bench._

_The soothing sounds of the water, relaxed the tension she had not know was in her. Allowing her eyes to drift closed, Hermione reveled in the wonders of the moment. The only that was missing, was someone in the seat next to her._

vvv

_Severus thought that Karkaroff was following him, but at some point Karkaroff must have had enough of him. As Severus neared the mouth of the clearing, he realized that he was alone. _

_Breathing deeply, he stepped into the clearing. Though Albus only created this place for special occasions, it was Severus' favorite. The solitude here was absolute and unbroken. None of the students knew of it, so Severus often found salvation here when running from unwanted events. _

_Slowly, Severus walked towards the waters edge. Staring in the the deep waters, unbidden to his mind came the vision of Ms. Granger and with it Shakespeare. Quietly, but with sincerity, for Severus knew that all thoughts of a student were moot, spoke. _

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand _

_This holy shrine, the gentle is fine in this: _

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand _

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

vvv

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand…" _

_Hermione's eyes flew open. Before her stood Professor Snape. His back to her, his shoulders were relaxed and his stance lazy. Focusing on him, her mind registered his words. _

"…_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand"_

_Having the play memorized, especially the dance scene, Hermione felt her lips twist into a smile. The first true smile she had all night_

_._

"_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

_As he finished Romeo's lines, Hermione rose. In a voice that only wavered slightly, Hermione spoke Juliet's response._

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much._

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss."_

vvv

_Shocked, Severus turned to find Hermione standing behind him. Stunned, his breath caught. Flushed from being outside, Hermione was even more beautiful than when she had entered the hall on Viktor's arm. Tendrils of hair had come undone and bagan to frame her face. Her dressed had loosened, relaxing along her shoulders enough to have slipped. He noticed that her flush was not just on her cheeks but on the slight hints of cleavage her dress now showed._

_Forcing his eyes to meet hers, he responded automatically to Juliet's line. Years of highschool drama would call for no less. Damn Lily Potter. _

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Severus walked slowly towards Hermione._

_What was he doing? This was not only a student, but Potter's best friend! Severus' thoughts were quickly squashed as Hermione's flush turned to a deep blush._

vvv

_Hermione blushed. She had not thought Professor Snape would respond. No, she had not thought. What was she doing? Why was he being so nice? All these thoughts and more flitted through her minds as she rose, unbidden to stand infront of him._

_Lifting her face to look into his deep, dark eyes, she continued what she had started. _

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_

_What in the world am I doing?!_

vvv

_Severus knew he should stop. He knew that a relationship, of any sort, with a student would only complicate things now. Yet, he could not stop himself, looking into Hermione's clear brown eyes, he was lost. _

_Now, standing only feet apart, Severus inhaled the sweet perfume that she wore. Exhaling, he spoke not only as Romeo, but with the heart of a suitor._

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;_

_They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

_As he lifted his hand to meet hers, Severus felt as if his life were to be taken from him if she did not respond. _

vvv

_Unsure of what was happening, and what she wanted, Hermione continued with Juliet's role. For Hermione felt that if she stopped now, she would surely stop breathing. Her hand rose, of its own volition, to touch his, palm to palm._

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

vvv

_Severus was not a sheltered man. He had lived many years. Yet, the sensation he felt when her palm met his, was something he had never imagined he would be allowed. To say it was a spark, or even pure electricity, would be an understatement. He knew, in that moment, that this girl, no this young woman, was the one he wanted for all time. _

_His voice, growing deeper with longing, continued as he leaned ever so slightly forward. _

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I do take._

_Thus from your lips, by yours, my sin is purged."_

vvv

_Hermione knew only one thing when her palm met his. She wanted him. Not as a professor. Not as a brother. Not even as a friend. But as a man. As a man who would be hers, and only hers._

_Fearing that he would not continue with the scene, Hermione's stopped breathing as he spoke Romeo's words. Eyes widening in shock, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief._

_Trying to keep her voice from breaking, Hermione's throat felt dry as she recalled Juliet's response, slowly straining toward her professor._

"_Then have my lips the sin is purged that they have took."_

vvv

_Severus could take no more. As Hermione's face moved up towards his, he felt what little self-control he had snap. Grasping her upper arms, he pulled her into himself. His lips crashing into hers, taking what they wanted._

vvv

_Hermione's mind went blank with surprise. Professor Snape was kissing her. Her?! Slowly, her body took over. Hermione's arms lifted to wrap around her oh-so-warm abdomen, pressing her body into his. Her lips parted as his tongue sought purchase within her. _

vvv

_Severus was the first to come to his senses. He was kissing Hermione Granger, a student. Slowly, he pulled away from her, disentangling himself from her embrace._

_Huskily he spoke, "Ms. Granger, please. No more."_

vvv

_Hermione's mind awoke slowly, she was sitting on the bench next to Professor Snape. Her lips felt bruised, reminding her that she had just been kissing her professor. _

_Blushing, she stammered. "Pr-professor S-snape, I-I didn't… I mean."_

vvv

_Severus realized that Hermione must be embarassed and disgusted by what he had done. Standing quickly, he interupted whatever pitiful excuses she was trying to convey._

_Ashamed by what he had done, he spoke harshly. "That is perfectly fine, Ms. Granger. We shall act as if this has never happened."_

_Turning to leave, Hermione's words stopped him._

vvv

_Confused, Hermione spoke quietly, but quickly. She was afraid that Professor Snape would leave, and she would never see this man that she met tonight again._

"_Professor, please don't go. I-I didn't mean to offend you. I-I thought you liked… I-I mean, was I not go-ood enough?"_

vvv

_Severus stopped. She didn't think she was good enough. Afraid to look at her. Afraid she was lying to him, as Lily had done so many years ago. He kept his back to her as he spoke. Though his tone was no longer harsh, his words were still clipped and to the point._

"_Ms. Granger, you do a disservice to yourself. You are far too young for me, and I too old for you. You are my student, and I your professor. There is nothing left to be said."_

_Again he made to leave. Again Hermione's words stopped him._

vvv

_Fear made it difficult for Hermione to breathe. Thinking quickly, she had to stop him. She had to some up with a reason as to why it was ok._

"_But professor, I believe that age does not matter when it comes to a person's feelings…"_

_She heard a 'hrmph' from Professor Snape and tried a different tactic. _

"… _Alright, professor. What if I was eighteen? Would it be permissable then? I turn eighteen in two years? What then?"_

vvv

_All Severus wanted was to get away from this young woman, no child. He should not be thinking about her the way his was. He should not want her as he did. _

_Scowling at himself, he spoke hurriedly. "Of course, Ms. Granger, if that is what you want."_

_Gathering his capes, he continued his wlak out of the clearing, not stopping when Hermione asked, "Promise?" _

_He merely grunted his agreement and left._

vvv

Hermione fell asleep that night pleased with herself as well as content with her relationship with Professor Snape. It never once crossed her mind that she had forgotten to mention Harry's theories about Malfoy.


	7. Act Two, Prologue

********

A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet

**Act Two, Prologue**

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Note: The Prologue is the night before Hermione's birthday in HBP, the story starts that morning and continues along the HBP timeline from here on, unless otherwise noted.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

**

* * *

**

September 18**th****, 10:51pm**

_Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,  
And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,  
With tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair.  
Now Romeo is beloved and loves again,  
Alike betwitched by the charm of looks,  
But to his foe supposed he must complain,  
And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;  
And she as much in love, her means much less  
To meet her new-beloved any where:  
But passion lends them power, time means, to meet  
Tempering extremities with extreme sweet._

Severus was in private rooms, which were still located in the castle's dungeons. He was pacing the length of his private office, trying to calm his nerves.

If someone were to observe his current state, they would assume him was upset about something. His sallow face was flushed, scowling. He was alternating between clenching his fists, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Realizing that his pacing had become futile, he slumped into a nearby armchair. Grabbing the nearest book, he read its' title, Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._

Severus' face slowing relaxed as a smile appeared upon it. The book reminded him of Ms Granger and how they came to realize their feelings for each other.

Flipping the book open to Act Two, Severus decided he would read until it was time to meet his young love…


	8. Act Two, Scene One

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act Two, Scene One – **_**Can I go forward when my heart is here?**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Note: This chapter falls between HBP chapters 11 and 12.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

**

* * *

**

September 18t**h**** Dawns**

Hermione awoke abruptly the morning before her birthday. Her stomach felt as if a family of butterflies had taken up residence within it. As if on autopilot, Hermione dressed and got ready for classes. It was Tuesday, only three days since she last spoke privately with Professor Snape.

He had promised her, less than two years ago, that he would come to her when she was of age. Hermione had taken him at his word then. Saturday, they had shared a peaceful afternoon together. An afternoon, in which, they renewed their promises to each other. The butterflies in her stomach slowly loosened as she recalled him promising to come to her at midnight tonight. 'He will come. He has to.'

Thus, Hermione continued to tell herself throughout the day that it would all be ok. He will come to her, because they were meant to be together.

vvv

Severus awoke in a cold sweat. He was terrified. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into!?' Sitting up straight in bed, he tried to calm himself. He did care for Miss Granger, though he did not deserve her. He still had yet to puzzle out why she wanted to be with him, but he was glad that she did. Unconsciously he smiled. 'Miss Granger wants to be with the greasy, old bat. Wonder what boy wonder and his sidekick would do if they knew?' Snorting, he rose to begin his day.

Halfway through his morning routine, Severus realized that he wasn't completely terrified of the prospect of being wanted or needed, but feared Albus' reaction.

vvv

Hermione's day went by rather uneventfully. Going through the motions, Hermione was sure no one was the wiser as to her plans that evening. Classes went smoothly, as did all of her meals. Retiring early, she spent the rest of her evening in her room reading Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._

vvv

Severus tried to have a normal day. He remembered to scowl and sneer at the students, but he often forgot to take excessive points. By the end of his last class, students were looking at him rather quizzically, as if he were ill. Berating the entire class and instructing them to get lost, he sank into his desk chair. With a heavy sigh, Severus tried to focus on getting through dinner.

_Clang. _The door to his classroom burst open, revealing Albus standing in the doorway.

"Damnation." Severus muttered under his breath.

"What was that my dear friend?" Albus had begun making his way across the DADA classroom. Standing in front of Severus' desk, Albus' eyes still held the usual twinkle, but his mouth was set in a determined line.

Anticipating what was to come; Severus withdrew his wand and began casting wards on the entrances to the classroom as well as a silencing charm so that no one could overhear them.

Albus audibly sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "I honestly thought you would have told me by now."

At that a myriad of emotions flickered across Severus' face: anger, hurt, astonishment, betrayal, longing, and more. Stuttering, Severus started, 'You… But how… When?

Albus raised his good hand to forestall his friend. Chuckling, he spoke quietly, "I have known since that first night, almost two years ago. I only hoped that you would endear my trust."

Severus only gaped at his friend.

Albus again chuckled. "My dear friend, you need not look at me like that. It does not become you." Snape clamped his mouth shut and glared at his old friend. "Much better, I do believe. Now, where to begin?"

The conversation clearly not to be derailed, Severus discussed his intentions involving Miss Granger with his closest friend and mentor, Albus. They spoke well into the night, stopping only when Albus cleared his throat. "Well Severus, I do believe the time has come. I wish you well tonight and hope that you come to me in the future, willingly."

vvv

Hermione was in her Gryffindor tower room, sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard and Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ open in her lap, again. She loved reading this muggle play, over and over again. The poetic words of each scene would redefine her notions of the simplest emotions, like love and hate. But today was different. Today, as she read the prologue, Hermione's mind wandered to him, and the promise her birthday would bring. She found the prologue to be indicative of their relationship, though she hoped they would have a happy ending. Thus, as she leaned further in to the pillows against the bed's headboard, her thoughts drifted to those first tantalizing memories… and the promises they entailed… Lost to her thoughts, Hermione fell into a light sleep.


	9. Act Two, Scene Two

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet **

**Act Two, Scene Two – **_**But, soft! what light from yonder window breaks?**_

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Note: This chapter falls between HBP chapters 11 and 12. (EDITED the ending of chapter)

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Hermione's 17****th**** Birthday**

Wanting to be romantic, and not knowing how, Severus decided to use _Romeo & Juliet_ as his guide. Neither having a vine to climb nor wanting to risk waking other students, Severus floated up to Hermione's window on his broom.

Seeing his beauty asleep in bed, Severus momentarily thought of leaving her to her dreams. Yet, his own desires as well as his need to fulfill his promise drove him forward.

Tapping lightly on the window, Severus waited for his Hermione to come to him.

vvv

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Hermione's eyes slowly opened to the tapping at her window. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes her gaze slowly wandered the room. Seeing a shadow at her window, she made her way towards it.

As she neared the window, a warm smile appeared on her face as her pace quickened, for she saw Severus waiting patiently for her. Her heart seemed to be lodged in her throat as she opened the window.

vvv

Severus' heart was speeding rapidly as he watched Hermione approach. He was ready when she opened the window and before she could speak, he spoke.

"_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? _

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief, _

_That thou art her maid far more fair than she:_

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green_

_And none but fools wear it; cast it off._

_It is my lady, O, it is my love!"_

As Severus spoke his words of love, he watched a lovely shade of red spread across Hermione's cheeks.

vvv

Flushed with embarrassment and passion, Hermione's courage rose as she listened to her love's words. Unable to hold back any longer, she raised her palm to his face and met his eyes.

vvv

Stunned by Hermione's actions, Severus lost his grip on the words. Looking into her entreating gaze, Severus slowly made his way into Hermione's chamber.

vvv

Backing slowly into her room, neither Hermione's gaze nor her touch left Severus. Once his feet were firmly on solid ground, she spoke softly.

"_What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"_

Breathily, Severus replied _"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."_

"_I gave thee mine before thou didst request it; _

_And yet I would were it mine to give again."_

vvv

Severus felt a warmth rush through is body, while she promised herself to him. As he felt his passion rise within his body, his lips met hers. Tentative at first, he gently worked his tongue between her lips. As she parted to allow him full access, Severus groaned and pulled her body flush with his. Deepening the kiss, his arms encircled her body as his hands began to wander.

vvv

Melting into Severus's kiss, Hermione moaned. Tugging at his robes, she guided him to her bed…

vvv

Sunlight was peaking threw Hermione's window, as she began to awaken. Nudging the man whose arms she was cradled into, Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Severus, my love, you need to wake."

vvv

The whisper of breath across his cheek awoke Severus. Smiling, he nuzzled into the crook of Hermione's neck and shoulder.

"Mmmm?!"

Relaxed and refreshed, Severus realized he had slept through the dawn. He neither needed drink nor potions to sleep the night through peacefully only this warm, wonderful woman in his arms.

Slowly pushing up on his arms, Severus gazed into eyes filled with love. He would never let this woman go, he promised himself. Grazing her lips with a light kiss, he rose from bed and quickly dressed for the day.

vvv

Lying silently in bed, Hermione rolled over and watched as the man she dreamt of her soul mate, dressed. Content and satiated, she felt no compunction to move from the warmth of her bed.

With a Cheshire grin upon her face, she watched as he finished dressing and moved towards her.

Speaking slowly and honestly she quoted,

"_Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed._

_If thy bent of love be honourable,_

_Thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow." _

Leaning towards her, Severus spoke softly, "Yes, for always. Until we meet again, my love." His had grazed her cheek as he placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

vvv

Not wanting to leave, but knowing he must, Severus kissed his fiancé's forehead and grabbed his broom. Swiftly moving towards the lit fireplace, before he could change his mind, he used the Floo network and returned to his own, lonely quarters.


	10. Act Two, Scene Three

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act Two, Scene Three – **_**I would I were thy bird.**_

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

A/N: This chapter falls during HBP chapter 12. Due to my extended sabbatical from writing, I not longer have a BETA, so please forgive any errors. Also, the ending to the last chapter was edited yesterday, due to my forgetting a very important part.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

Midway through October, the students were finally able to take their first trip of the year into Hogsmeade. Severus, whose turn it was not to escort the students into the little village, spent the day pacing his rooms his brow constantly furrowed by worry for Miss Granger. Pausing in mid-pace, Snape shook his head, his lips curling ever so slightly upward. 'No, my fiancé.'

vvv

Hermione was both anxious and nervous today. Finally, she would have a few hours away from Hogwart's and al the studying. She chuckled to herself. 'I must be losing my mind, if I want not to study.' But is it really safe for us to go? She didn't know who their chaperones would be; just that Severus would not be there. And she always felt safer just knowing he was nearby. 'Maybe I shouldn't go… I'm sure he wouldn't mid being able to spend the extra time together… But I do so miss spending time with Harry and Ron.' Shaking her head, Hermione steeled her resolve to sped time with her friends and not her fiancé.

Dressed and on the road to Hogsmeade, Hermione began to relax and chat with Ron and Harry. 'Maybe this is a good idea, though it is colder than the Antarctic out here.' Even though Zonko's was closed, Hermione's new found good spirits did not lesson until they were inside the Three Broomsticks. Ron's obvious longing to see Rosmerta only made Hermione wistful that Severus and she could make their newly defined relationship known.

Distracted by her thoughts, Hermione began following Ron and Harry back to Hogwart's.

When Harry stopped to look back, a chill ran down her spine. 'Oh no. I don't want to see it. Please gods, tell me everything is ok.' Slowly Hermione turned around, straining to see through the horrid weather whatever it was Harry was looking at. Gasping, she saw Katie Bell floating in the air. Katie's screams pierced the sky around them, freezing Hermione in place. 'Oh gods. Oh gods. Severus help us!' Hermione kept repeating in her mind.

Something in Hermione registered Harry move into action. Then Hagrid appeared. This spurred her to do something, anything. Walking towards Katie's friend, Hermione tried to remember her name. 'Leanne?' Hermione then let her autopilot take over…

Shaken into reality in Professor McGonagall's office, Hermione realized that Harry was again blaming Malfoy. 'Why is he so fixated on ruining him?' Hermione, with Ron's help, quickly tried to disillusion and redirect Harry in front of Professor McGonagall.


	11. Act Two, Scene Four

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act Two, Scene Four – **_**As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine;**_

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet nor Shakespeare's Sonnets.

A/N: This chapter falls during HBP chapter 13. Also, since we are only half way through HBP & more than two thirds through R&J, you may have noticed that recent chapters have not been correlating exactly to scenes in R&J. Due to this; the continuing chapters will be longer and will probably continue to not correlate, though the story will continue with the overall R&J theme.

Answers to questions/comments in regards to Ch 9, Act 2, Scene 2 Hermione's 17th Birthday:

(1) It is Hermione's 17th birthday chronologically yet by wizarding law she is actually turning 18, due to her use of the time-turner during her 3rd year.

(2) Though neither HBP nor the aforementioned chapter discuss her birthday with her friends, it is safe to assume that prior to September 18th at 10:51pm they celebrated her birthday together, until curfew.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Wedding Vows**

Hermione was anxious to marry Severus. Not only did her conservative upbringing insist that she marry him, but so did her heart. Just remembering her birthday, her heart tried to jump out of her chest whilst her cheeks blushed profusely. There was nothing she would change, nothing she would regret.

vvv

Every evening spent without Hermione's company, Severus would pace his rooms. Not only was he impatient in waiting to marry his fiancé, he felt as if he would strangle Albus the moment he showed back up. He had promised to marry them! Yet he kept disappearing.

vvv

Monday evening, two days after the trip to Hogsmeade, Albus sent word to Severus that he would be available after Harry's lesson. Severus, knowing that if Harry had a lesson, Hermione would show up to visit him, decided to wait in his rooms for her. As nervous as a teenage boy on his first date, Severus took extra care in grooming himself for the evening's events. Having dressed in the new, pressed suit and cape, he bought specifically for tonight, Severus waited for his soon-to-be newlywed.

vvv

Hermione excused herself from the Gryffindor common room, and headed towards her own room. Walking slowly, but inwardly wishing she could run, Hermione arrived at her room. Once inside, she quickly changed from the day's grimy clothes and into a fresh, clean set. Knowing that is Harry was going to a lesson, Professor Dumbledore must be back, she fervently hoped that he would be able to marry her and Severus that evening.

Dressed and freshened up, Hermione accessed the Floo network via her fireplace and swiftly arrived at her fiancé's quarters.

vvv

Severus stared at his bride-to-be as she arrived in his quarters. Palms sweaty, and voice wavering, he relayed the message from Dumbledore. As he spoke, he watched Hermione's eyes widening in excitement as her cheeks colored with embarrassment.

Without saying another word to each other, Severus reached out and took her hand. The air was so heavy with anticipation, it felt impossible to speak. Silently, the two sat in a nearby loveseat, awaiting Albus' summons.

vvv

Having been summoned, they were temporarily permitted to use the Floo network. They now stood in front of the once imposing Professor. Looking weary and weak, he motioned them to stand in front of his desk, as he stood behind it. Behind him stood a silent Professor McGonagall.

"I am to assume, that with the appearance of both you Miss Granger, and you Professor Snape, you both wish to marry tonight."

Hermione and Severus briefly met gazes before turning back to Professor Dumbledore and nodding.

"Though I am lawfully permitted to marry you, both by the Ministry of Magic as well as the British government, I have neither a book nor vows for you to recite or promise."

At that point, Hermione found her voice and spoke, "Sir, Severus and I have our own vows to recite, if you may permit us."

Professor Dumbledore acknowledged this and spoke, "Professor McGonagall will bear witness. Let us continue." Throat clearing and hands clasped, he began, "Today we are gathered to witness the union between Hermione Granger and Severus Snape as their individual paths now merge to become a single road paved with love. I charge and require of you both, as before a bar of justice, and in the presence of witnesses, that if either of you know of any legal or moral impediment to this marriage, you do now reveal it. "

The words met only silence. The professor continued, "At this time, Hermione and Severus will recite the vows they have chosen for each other."

Severus turned to Hermione and enclosed her hands within his. From memory, his passion filled voice was clear and precise, as he spoke.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee._

I believe in you Hermione and I will be there for you, always. Will you accept me and all that I am?"

Hermione's soft voice whispered, "I do." Sniffling, Hermione blinked back the tears forming in her eyes and recited,

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

I believe in you Severus and I will be there for you, always. Will you accept me and all that I am?"

Severus, still in awe of the woman in front of him, spoke with a gravelly voice and tears threatening. "I do."

Allowing for a pause, Professor Dumbledore continued the ceremony. "In lieu of exchanging rings," he pulled out his wand, "Place your right hands over this wand, Severus' hand over Hermione's."

Giving each other's hands a quick squeeze, they turned towards Albus and complied.

The professor continued, "By the exchange of these vows of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other; as honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss each other."

Severus pulled Hermione toward him. Embracing, their lips claimed each other.

"In the binding of yourselves you have created life anew. Step forth, therefore, into that new life, and rejoice in your love, Mr. and Mrs. Snape."

vvv

The newlyweds excused themselves, and adjourned to Severus' quarters for the night.


	12. Act Two, Scene Five

******A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act Two, Scene Five – **_**I' faith, I am sorry that thou art not well.**_

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

A/N: This chapter falls during HBP chapters 14 & 15.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Mood Swings**

The next morning Hermione was exceptionally happy. Humming to herself, she headed towards her Herbology class were she met up with Ron & Harry. Fascinated by Harry's tale of his visit with Professor Dumbledore, she was too absorbed to realized to care about the rules.

"Quite enough chat over there!" Professor Sprout reprimanded.

Cross at herself as well as at Ron for mentioning the Half-Blood Prince again, Hermione focused on the assignment at hand. Working diligently, Hermione continued the conversation about Slughorn's parties where they left off… and immediately regretted it when Ron began disparaging them.

Having wanted to invite him, so that the three could hang out, Hermione quickly changed her mind. 'Why should I invite him when he obviously doesn't want to go to something so distasteful to him? UGH!' Tauntingly, she told him so.

"You were going to ask me?" Ron asked dejectedly.

Still cross, even though Ron sounded thoroughly admonished, she wanted to continue to taunt him… until he admitted feelings for her. 'Nah. He couldn't have meant it that way. We are friends. He just doesn't like McLaggen… right?'

Hermione quit all discussions aside from the assignment. She worried that not only might Ron have feelings for her, but what would Severus do if he found out.

Continuing to worry over this, Hermione passed the next few days by being as polite to Ron as she could, while she rode the rollercoaster that her emotions had become.

vvv

Having spent the following Saturday morning in Severus' quarters while Harry, Ron & Ginny were at practice, Hermione did not learn about the troubles at Quidditch practice nor of Ron's argument with Ginny until the next morning when she found Ginny crying in the girls' bathroom.

Already agitated by Ron's attitude in Herbology, Hermione was deeply concerned for her friend's well-being. Over the past week, he had been polite but morose. Now he was being down right mean and aggressive.

vvv

Ron's aggressiveness continued throughout the week. Hermione took to avoiding him whenever possible. This worked well to her advantage, as she herself was not feeling well. She avoided breakfast all week, being that she spent the early mornings sick in bed.

Finally, the morning of the Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the season dawned. Waking early, Hermione worked through her sickness and made it to breakfast. Though the smells made her nauseous, she pushed forward. Today was about her two best friends.

Approaching the breakfasting boys, Hermione became suspicious of Harry's covert actions. 'He did not! He did! He poured the Felix Felicis into Ron's pumpkin juice.'

Confronting the boys, Hermione quickly lost the argument as well as her patience. Storming off, Hermione contemplated not going to the game. Yet, of course she did. Firstly, no matter what she needed to support her friends. And lastly, is she didn't go, people may become suspicious about their argument at breakfast.

vvv

Hermione was ecstatic about the game. 'Ron, Harry and Ginny won! Yet, hadn't Harry cheated?' She waited for the boys outside the locker room. When everyone but the two had exited, Hermione peeked in.

Seeing as they were about to leave, she closed the door behind. With their privacy assured she confronted the boys about the potion… and crushed Ron's feelings. Harry did not cheat. He only made Ron think he did to prove to Ron that the chaser could do it. Hermione's confrontation only made Ron believe she had no faith in him.

vvv

Leaving the locker room with tears of guilt, Hermione rushed through Hogwarts. Looking for a place to cry, Hermione avoided the Gryffindor common room and Severus. Finding an unlocked classroom, she collapsed into the nearest chair.

'Honestly, I don't know why I am so upset. I know I hurt is feelings, but he's been so mean to everyone!'

Calming herself, Hermione tried focusing on her spell work. Conjuring canaries, she had just started naming them when Harry arrived.

Relaxed enough to enjoy Harry's company Hermione tried to talk about Ron. But before she could brooch the subject, Ron barged in… with Lavender.

Agitated all over again, Hermione began to walk out. 'What right does he have, when he condemned Ginny? Why do I have to watch others and keep my life a secret?' Sobbing inwardly, Hermione lifted her wand towards Ron. "Oppugno!"

As the canaries attacked him she disappeared from the classroom.

vvv

**Christmas Joy**

As Christmas approached, Hermione continued to ignore all the couples around her, especially Ron and Lavender. She acknowledged that she was jealous, jealous of all the joy and events her friends could openly share with their loves. And before she knew it, Slughorn's Christmas party had arrived.

vvv

Hermione regretted asking McLaggen to the party. As soon as they met at eight o'clock, he began taking advantage of the situation. Hermione felt as if she was being appraised, as McLaggen's eyes took their time drifting over her entire body, pausing only on her lips, breasts, and hips.

Angrily, Hermione had grabbed his arm and marched into the party, not noticing the mistletoe that hung just inside the door. Unfortunately, McLaggen did see it. Wrenching his arm free, he twisted Hermione around and pulled her back to him, under the mistletoe. Caught of balance, Hermione fell forward into him.

McLaggen then wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. Hermione could feel her breasts flattening against his chest. Grinning wolfishly, he used his right hand to tilt her chin up.

Eyes widened in shock and horror, Hermione watched in fear as he leaned toward her. His lips were mere inches from hers, and moving closer. Frozen, Hermione did not know what to do… Then she felt a warm hand between her shoulder blades push her to her left. Now, unfrozen, Hermione used the momentum of the push to pivot out of McLaggen's unwanted embrace.

Not knowing what happened, McLaggen kissed only air. Confused, he looked up into Professor Snape's hard, angry black eyes.

vvv

Hermione found Harry and went to hide from her now unwanted date at the refreshment table. Relaxing slightly, Hermione talked with Harry and amused herself with Luna's unusual thoughts. Seeing McLaggen make his way towards her, Hermione turned to hide and was enveloped by large black robes. Breathing in the scent of her husband, she quickly leaned into his body, hers instantly aroused at his nearness.

Then he was gone and she was left alone standing in the shadows. Shaking the confusion from her eyes, she saw him talking with Professor Slughorn and Harry. 'Is that Malfoy? How?!' Hermione was again surprised as she watched Severus leave with Malfoy. Though, she was not surprised to see Harry disappear after them.

"Hermione!" Jerking around, Hermione tried to see who was calling her name. Grumpily, she saw Luna, standing next to a now angry McLaggen, waving her down. Sighing, Hermione began walking towards them. Once Luna was certain Hermione had seen her, she began talking excitedly to McLaggen. Noticing their distraction, Hermione swiftly left the party and headed for Gryffindor Tower for some peace and quiet.

vvv

Severus watched the receding back of the young Malfoy and sighed. 'What am I to do? I need to know what he plans. I need to help him.' Frustrated, he returned to the party to find Horace.

Upon finding Horace, Severus abruptly made his excuses and left the party. Returning to his rooms, Severus poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and sank into the nearest chair.


	13. Act Two, Scene Six

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act Two, Scene Six – **_**For, by your leave you shall not stay alone**_

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

A/N: This chapter falls during HBP chapters 16 & 17.

Answers to questions/comments:

(1) Since we are only half way through HBP & more than two-thirds through R&J, you may have noticed that recent chapters have not been correlating exactly to scenes in R&J. Due to this; the continuing chapters will be longer and will probably continue to not correlate, though the story will continue with the overall R&J theme. (From Ch. 11 A/N)

(2) The theme of the story is R&J, though you will start to see more variations as it becomes its own tale. To facilitate this, and keep it in the HBP timeline, R&J scenes may be rearranged, skipped, &/or postponed. The overall idea/theme will still be there.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Honeymoon**

The next morning Hermione walked Harry, along with a silent Ron, to the Hogwart's entrance. Hugging Harry, Hermione whispered in his ear, "Have a Merry Christmas, Harry!"

Turning from Harry, Hermione merely nodded to Ron before heading back towards her quarters. 'Christmas break! Professor Dumbledore informed me that I will be the only student staying back. YES!'

vvv

Meanwhile, Severus was in his quarters, staring at pamphlets. 'Where the hell did these come from? The Black Forest Travel Guide – secluded cabins? Champ de Mars in Paris – romantic dinners?'

Concerned, and confused, Severus gingerly picked up the pamphlet on The Black Forest. Opening it, a small folded piece of paper floated out and onto his desktop. Picking it up, Severus unfolded it and read.

"_Professor Severus Snape,_

_During your 15 years of service at Hogwart's you have accumulated, and not used, 600 vacation hours. Per Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.), S. of Mag.Q., you are hereby ordered to consume a minimum of 40 hours prior to the end of the current holiday._

_Thank you for your cooperation, _

_Madam Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. I think your new wife would enjoy a honeymoon – A.D._"

As Severus read, he found his jaw dropping. At the scrawled postscript, obviously from Albus, his jaw snapped shut. 'A honeymoon? Hmmm.'

With a goal forming, Severus set to work.

vvv

Hermione was humming as she began gathering her bags and dust to use the Floo Network into her husband's quarters.

vvv

That evening found the newlyweds curled up on the couch, staring at the fire crackling in the fireplace before them. Nuzzling into Severus' neck, Hermione sighed contentedly.

Severus' arm wrapped around her shoulders, as he pulled her closer to him. "Um, Hermione?"

"Hm?"

Severus' held his breath as he asked, "Would you like to go somewhere during break? Umpf!"

Hermione found herself straddling Severus with a Cheshire grin on her face. "Oh yes! Could we? Shall it be our honeymoon?"

Severus couldn't help but grin in return, for Hermione's smile lit up her face and her joy brought blush to her cheeks. He hand reached up and began caressing her cheek. As he nodded the affirmative, he brought his lips to hers.

vvv

The following week went by quickly. Hermione spent most of her time with Severus. Though, some days were spent in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey as she assisted in making potions and restocking for the next term.

The day before her trip, Hermione found herself in the infirmary helping Madame Pomfrey with potions.

"Miss Granger?" Pomfrey asked as she was shelving some of the finished potions. Though she was aware of Hermione's marriage to Severus, per Albus' instructions, Hermione was to continue being called by her maiden name until graduation.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione responded without looking away from the potions in front of her.

"Have you spoken to your parents about Professor Snape?"

Silence.

"Hm. I was afraid of that. Once those potions our finished, would you please join me in my office."

"Yes, ma'am."

vvv

Severus was lonely. Though he'd been alone for most of his life, the last few months showed him how much he was missing. And this last week with Hermione by his side, has started to leave him longing for company when she was gone.

Sighing, he began packing their bags for their trip.

vvv

Hermione had stocked the finished potions and was now sitting in Madame Pomfrey's office. Eyes wide with shock, she stuttered, "I- implica- cations? Oh my. I hadn't given any thought to that."

Large brown eyes stared at Madame Pomfrey. "I was afraid of that, my dear. Well, with your intelligence and organizational skills, I assume you keep a chart or calendar for these things."

Hermione could only nod. Her mind was furiously trying to comprehend what Madame Pomfrey was implying. 'When was the last time? November, I don't think so…' She began sifting through her bag for her planner. 'October, maybe…' Pulling out the book, she flipped through the months. 'August!'

Hermione promptly fainted.

vvv

Preparations finished, Severus poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and awaited the return of his wife.

vvv

When Hermione awoke, she was laying on one of the infirmary beds with both Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall looking at her anxiously.

"My dear, are you feeling better?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Hermione nodded. Trying to sort through her thoughts and emotions, she timidly asked, "Am I?"

Madame Pomfrey glanced at Professor McGonagall, who in turn motioned for her to speak.

Clearing her throat, Madame Pomfrey succinctly stated, "Miss Granger, from our calculations and initial examination, we have determined that you are approximately 13 weeks pregnant and due between June 17th to July 1st."

Hermione's eyes had widened exponentionally, as Madame Pomfrey spoke. Unable to speak, Hermione merely nodded, proceeding to gather her things and return to Severus.

"Miss Granger, we will need to discuss this upon your return from your trip."

Hermione paused slightly, but continued towards her husband. 'What will Severus say? I best keep this to myself for now…'

vvv

Hermione and Severus were ready to leave for their trip the next morning. Both were anxious to be away from Hogwart's.

"Severus, you still haven't told me where you are talking us." Hermione pouted, trying for the umpteenth time to get him to elaborate upon their trip.

"And I will not. It will remain a surprise." Severus smirked. "Now come here." He tugged gently on Hermione's arm, pulling her towards himself. Turning her around so that she faced away from him, he covered her eyes with his hands.

Severus leaned forward so that his breath tickled Hermione's ear. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

Hermione nodded and firmly grasped Severus' arms as he apparated them away from Hogwart's.

vvv

Hermione felt the world disappear from under her feet. As she came back to solid ground with Severus, she felt the urge to vomit. Taking shallow breaths she slowly gained back her equilibrium.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked her. His voice kind and gentle only for her.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, my love."

Stepping back, Severus removed his hands from Hermione's face, and waited.

Slowly, opening her eyes, Hermione heard a crunch behind her. Blinking, she took in the view around her. Before her was a near motionless lake, surrounded by huge pine trees and snow, drifts and drifts of snow. Turning back to look at her husband, Hermione stopped. Breathless, she stared at the cabin sized castle before her.

Suddenly, blinking Hermione launched herself at Severus. "It's beautiful!"

Catching Hermione in his arms, Severus deftly lifted her into a bridal carry. Kissing his beautiful wife, he entered the rental cabin. Leaving the Black Forest behind him, they began their honeymoon.

vvv

'Oh my. We've been here a week already?' Hermione thought as she began packing their belongings for their return to Hogwart's. Blushing, Hermione thought back over the last week. Though they seldom left the cabin, much less their bedroom, Hermione was quite pleased with her husband's surprise honeymoon.

Sighing, Hermione turned to her husband, "Severus, I wish this week would never end. No more Hogwart's. No more wizards trying to take over the world. Just you and me." 'And our baby. Oh, I really should tell him… soon.'

Severus looked up at his wife, stopping his folding. Walking towards her, he wrapped her in a loose bear hug. "Me too, but we both have responsibilities. And Hermione," Severus leaned back and lifted her chin so that their eyes met, "Remember, no matter what, I will always love you."

Wrapping her arms around Severus' neck, Hermione passionately kissed her husband.

vvv

**The New Term Begins**

Hermione had received Harry's owl over breakfast. Harry and the Weasleys would be returning to Hogwart's today. Both excited and nervous, Hermione moved the last of her personal belongings from Severus' rooms to her dorm.

Once unpacked, Hermione began practicing her new spell. Upon returning from her honeymoon, Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall called her to the infirmary. Between the two of them, they had revised a transfiguration spell for Hermione. Said spell would maintain Hermione's current, slim look while her baby grew, thus keeping her secret from the rest of Hogwart's.

Trying to calm herself, Hermione decided to visit Hagrid and Witherwings. Finally calm, she began her return to Gryffindor tower to await her friends. She spotted the trio ahead of her, also on their way to Gryffindor tower. Adrenaline rushing at the sight of her best friends, Hermione ran towards them.

"Harry! Ginny!" She called ahead. Ignoring Ron, Hermione let them all into the common room while both telling them about her visit with Hagrid and handing Harry a rolled parchment from Dumbledore.

Once Ron went off with Lavender and Ginny left to meet Dean, Hermione moved with Harry to an empty table in the common room. Harry quickly began to tell her of his Christmas adventures.

As Hermione listened to Harry recount the conversation he overheard with Malfoy and Severus, Hermione began to wonder what her husband was hiding from her. Contemplating Severus and Dumbledore, Hermione responded, "Don't you think…"

"…he was pretending to offer help so he could trick Malfoy into telling him what he's doing?"

"Well, yes." Hermione's mind was whirling. Harry was too prepared for her. She did not know what was going on. 'Is this why Severus doesn't talk about Malfoy? What Unbreakable Vow? Can I even ask him? Worse yet, do I have the right to ask? I, myself, am keeping a secret from him!'

Hermione tried to keep up with Harry as her mind hurtled through many unanswered questions.

"… Fenrir Greyback." Startled at the name Harry mentioned, Hermione focused on the conversation and actually trying to be helpful. But it quickly turned to the Ministry and verbally tearing it apart.

vvv

The next morning was the start of a new term. Hermione was anxious to see what this year would bring. She now had less than a year and a half of school ahead of her an intelligent husband, and soon a child.

Eager to start the day, Hermione met up with Harry and Ron in the common room. Noticing the large signed pinned to the notice board, Hermione worked her way through the crowd, following Ron and Harry, to signup for Apparition Lessons.

As she was signing her name, after Harry, she heard a voice. "Guess who Won-Won?" Groaning, Hermione stalked off towards Neville. 'Why does their relationship bother me so? It's not their fault.'

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Hermione headed off to class.


	14. Act Three, Scene One

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act Three, Scene One – **_**I do protest, I never injured thee,**_

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

A/N: This chapter falls during HBP chapters 18&19. Super long chapter! I had lots that needed to be addressed in order to move the story along.

Answers to questions/comments:

(1) Please check out the poll on my page! 'Should I write a One (or Two)-Shot M-rated story about Severus & Hermione's honeymoon?'

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Disagreements Run Rampant**

The next day started fine for Hermione. Harry was dividing his time between her and Ron rather well. Thus, he was still able to fill her in on the previous night's lesson with Dumbledore.

Hermione was intrigued. 'Professor Slughorn altered his memories? Why? What is a Horcrux?' Her insatiable curiosity threatened to overwhelm her. Gnawing on these questions, Hermione enjoyed classes, that is, until she got to Potions.

Still perturbed at Ron because of his flaunting relationship with Lavender and irritated by Harry's use of the Half-Blood Prince's book, Hermione moved away from them. When Professor Slughorn announced the assignment, Hermione was sure Harry would not be able to do it. Yet, he proved her wrong, sort of. He was not able to do the task, but he came up with a different answer thanks to the Half-Blood Prince.

'Professor Slughorn actually awarded him points! For being cheeky!' When class was over, Hermione stormed out.

Her anger toward Harry, and concern over the Half-Blood Prince, was quickly forgotten as they spent the ext couple weeks trying unsuccessfully to find information on Horcruxes.

vvv

January 9th. Hermione awoke that morning anxious. Not only was she almost 4 months along and starting to show, but today was Severus' birthday!

Hermione looked at herself in the full length mirror. Touchy the baby bump, she smiled. The smile was quickly overtaken by a worried grimace. 'I will tell Severus today… I only hope he is as happy as I am.'

Satisfied with her appearance and spell casting, Hermione gathered her things and set of for the days' routine. 'Tonight… hmm…'

vvv

Severus hated his birthday. Most years he forgot that it even existed, but this year Hermione wanted to celebrate. And, of course, Severus could not deny her, especially with all the ups and downs she had been experiencing lately.

Straightening his room, Severus made sure everything was prepped for there late dinner. Once satisfied, he headed off to his duties.

vvv

That evening, Severus and Hermione sat at the small dining table in his quarters. Hermione had decorated it with a dark blue table cloth, two long white taper candles and a small round chocolate cake. Severus' simple stoneware plates held filet mignon, loaded baked potatoes, and green bean casserole.

Though they were eating in silence, they were communicating. Severus would smirk at Hermione making her blush. Hermione's foot would rub along Severus's leg. Hands would brush briefly.

Clearing his throat, Severus laid his silverware next to his plate. "Thank you for this grand dinner, Mrs. Snape. But, I do not see ay gifts," slyly Severus asked, "Did you have something else in mind?"

Hermione blushed. Shivering inside, from both the emotions Severus had stirred within her and the anxiety of what she had to say. Shyly, Hermione stuttered, "I- I have s- something to t-tell you."

Uncertainty filled Severus as he stared at his wife. Hiding his emotions, he merely lifted an eyebrow as he stared at her.

Needing to fill the silence, Hermione continued, "I… We are pr-pregnant."

vvv

Stunned, Severus stared at his wife. 'Pregnant? Means baby? Now? Why? How?' Speechless, he became lost in his thoughts. "Well, of course I know how… but how?!'

Seeing her husband stunned and staring at her, Hermione began to cry.

Driven from his thoughts by the sounds of sobbing, Severus realized Hermione was crying. Swiftly, he was at her side, engulfing her in his arms.

vvv

Hermione relaxed into Severus' arms. 'Maybe, just maybe, he will be happy about this baby...'

"Shh, my love. Shh, everything is ok." Severus tried to soothe her.

Hermione stiffened. "Everything will be ok?" Pushing away from Severus she stared at him incredulously.

"What do you mean? Everything will be ok? You are SUPPOSED to say that you are HAPPY… Not everything will be ok." Hermione knew she was overreacting, but she couldn't stop herself.

vvv

Severus was frozen. Hermione was yelling at him. 'She never yells at me.' "Hermione, please calm down. I did not mean it like that."

"CALM DOWN!" Hermione sputtered and stood from her chair. Breathing deeply, she spoke in a low, neutral voice, "Calm down. I'll show you calm."

Hermione turned, grabbed her bag along with a handful of dust, and left.

vvv

Hermione awoke the next day exhausted. She hardly slept. Between not being able to get comfortable and feeling horrible about how she treated Severus, she didn't fall asleep until late in the morning.

Groggily, Hermione rose from the bed and began getting ready for the day. Making sure her uniform was decent with her spells in place; Hermione left her room for breakfast.

Hermione arrived in the breakfast hall early, long before Ron or Harry. Glancing at the professors' table, she noticed that Severus was not there. Sighing, Hermione turned from breakfast ad made her way to her husband's quarters, making sure no one saw her.

vvv

Severus was astonished when his wife swept out of his quarters. Too flabbergasted to follow, he sluggishly poured himself a glass of fire whiskey. 'Ugh. Women. What in the hell did I do wrong?'

Perturbed, Severus continued to pour him self drinks as he replayed the events that transpired during his birthday dinner. Eyes drifting shut, he finished the bottle of fire whiskey. His last thought before sleep took him was, 'I am going to be a father. A father…'

vvv

_Bang. Bang._ Someone was banging on the door.

"Will you stop that infernal racket!?" Severus boomed as he rose from the chair he slept in. Grumpily he marched to the door and swung it open with a sneer. "WHAT!"

Hermione shrunk back as her husband yelled at her.

Shaking the haze of alcohol from his head, Severus focused on the timid woman in front of him. Before she could run, he reached out and pulled her into his quarters.

Caught off balance, Hermione fell towards Severus and into his quarters. Grasping his robes, Hermione began burrowing into them.

Severus slammed and locked the door behind them. Wrapping his arms around his fragile wife, he guided her towards the couch.

"I'm sorry," they spoke in unison.

Embarrassed, Hermione grinned sheepishly at her husband.

Severus bent forward ad kissed her lips gently before continuing. "Hermione, I am sorry I made you unhappy. I am very happy to be the father of our child."

Tears streaming down her face, Hermione smiled. Full of pent up information, words overflowed from her as she told him about the pregnancy, how she found out, how far along she was, the spell she uses and more.

Severus held her lovingly and listened to every word.

vvv

Though they had made up, the disagreements did not stop. In fact they increased as Apparition Lessons approached. They went something like this.

"Hermione, you will not participate in the lessons." Severus would demand.

"Yes I will. You will not tell me what to do." She would retort.

"Splinching could harm the baby!"

"Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall will be there!"

So, the first Saturday of February brought with it the first day of Apparition Lessons, in which Hermione faked participation.

vvv

February 14th. After the dinner fiasco known as Severus' birthday, the couple agreed to not celebrate this year's Valentine's Day. Instead, they made an appointment with Madame Pomfrey to check up on their baby's progress and hopefully found out the sex.

Much to their delight, Hermione was about 21 weeks. Both she and the baby boy were healthy.

vvv

**Ron's Birthday**

March 1st. Another Saturday dawned. This one brought with it another Apparition Lesson as well as Ron's birthday. Hermione was aware of Ron's birthday when she awoke, though she did not know what to do. She was still perturbed at the adolescent shows in which Ron and Lavender put on for everyone. Yet, Ron was one of her closest friends. Therefore, she had bought a present for him.

Hermione was dressed, spell cast, and on her way to the great hall for her lesson, when Professor McGonagall stopped her. Ron was in the hospital wing. Without thinking, Hermione turned and sprinted towards her friend.

Nearing the hospital wing, Hermione glimpsed Harry. Seeing his worried expression, she felt her face pale as she hurled herself into him. As Harry hugged her reassuringly, then pushed her off of himself, Hermione realized he was talking to Ginny. Yet, she did not hear anything.

Hermione stood their dazed, in front of the entrance to the hospital wing. 'All this time I've been angry at him for things he could not control! What if I lose him now! He is one of my closest friends!' Hermione could hear near around her, only the voices in her head. She saw nothing but the closed door in front of her.

Thus, she stood there, staring at the door, waiting, until Madame Pomfrey allowed them to see Ron.

vvv

When Severus heard the news that Mr. Weasley had been poisoned, his thoughts went to Hermione. 'What if it had been her? How is she handling? What about the baby?'

Moving silently through the shadows and side passages, Severus made his way towards the hospital wing. Once he was close enough to see his wife without being seen, he slipped further into the shadows.

There he stood, watching his wife as she watched the door. A snake of jealousy slithered through him.

vvv

Assured that Ron would be ok, both by Madam Pomfrey and actually seeing it, Hermione and Harry left the infirmary with Hagrid. Relieved that Ron was ok, Hermione followed Harry and Hagrid as they walked toward Gryffindor Tower. Hermione could feel someone watching her as she listened to Harry and Hagrid talked.

"What? Dumbledore's angry with Snape?" Harry spoke.

Hermione forgot about the eyes on her back ad focused on the conversation. 'Severus hasn't said anything about that. Then again, he does keep a lot to himself… After last time, I don't think I should ask him. But what if it's true? Arguing in the forest? Hagrid wouldn't lie…'

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Filch's shadow in the corridor ahead of them. "Look out."

Hermione thanked whatever gods were watching as she and Harry ran at Hagrid's command.

vvv

Assured that Hermione made it back to Gryffindor Tower without anymore mishaps, Severus headed to his rooms. He was both relieved the Hermione and her idiot friends were ok as well as unsure of how to deal with the questions she would be asking the next day. 'How the hell do I explain what that git of a giant said! And why should I!'

Once in his rooms, Severus poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and sank into the nearest chair.

vvv

The next day, Hermione awoke felling nothing but dread. She knew it was time to talk to her husband about Harry. She had put it off for too long. Sighing, Hermione readied her self for the day's events, pondering how she would approach Severus. The day itself was naught but a blur, as she continued to mull over her questions.

By the time dinner had passed ad Hermione excused herself to her room she was a bundle of nerves. Yet, she knew she had to address her questions before they turned into doubts.

Resolutely, Hermione tossed the Floo powered and headed to Severus' quarters.

vvv

Severus waited for his wife's arrival. He knew by the concertation on her face throughout the day, that she would confront him tonight.

He readied himself and the room. Placing the two most comfortable chairs by the fire, he poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and waited.

vvv

When Hermione arrived, Severus was sitting comfortably by the fire. Noticing the new arrangement of the chairs, she looked at him quizzically. Severus merely smiled and waved her to the other chair.

"Hermione, I know you have been pondering something today. I felt it best for us to sit down and get it all out." Severus stated calmly and concisely.

Hermione decided to start with Harry's obsession with Malfoy. She described all the times Harry told her he followed him as well as things he had overheard. Finally she ended with, "So why did _you_ follow Malfoy when he left the Christmas party?"

Not expecting that question, Severus thought quickly and answered, "Malfoy failed to appear at my office to discuss his Defense Against Dark Arts O.W.L."

Hermione watched her husband closely, wondering if he was telling her the whole truth. "And what of the Unbreakable Vow you made with Malfoy's mother to protect him?"

Severus smirked, though inwardly he was shaking. 'How did she know so much when he was trying to keep her safe and away from it all?' With a sharp intake of breath, he replied, "Lucius and I attended Hogwart's together. We have remained acquaintances, if not friends since then. When he was imprisoned, Narcissa asked me to watch over her son. Fearing her husband's fate, she requested an Unbreakable Vow."

Though Hermione knew her husband was telling the truth, she was certain it wasn't the whole truth. "What were you trying to assist Malfoy with?"

Feeling as though this was turning into an interrogation, Severus stood and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey. As he did so he asked, "Would you like something to drink, my love?"

Sighing, Hermione shook her head. "No, Severus. Why are you so interested in Malfoy?"

Severus turned toward the fireplace, yet positioned himself so that Hermione could just see the side of his face. "I worry for him, Hermione. Boys do tend to get in trouble. He is both a Malfoy and a Slytherin, which amounts to a lot of trouble and concern."

Hermione rose with some difficulty, from her chair. Approaching Severus from behind, she leaned her head against his back while wrapping her arms around him. "I know you are not lying to me, but I also know you are not telling me everything."

Feeling Severus' muscles tense underneath her arms, Hermione continued. "I trust that you know what you are doing and have your reasons for not telling me, but is it true that Professor Dumbledore is angry with you?"

Severus turned to face his wife, pulling her close to him, he kissed her forehead. "My love, Albus is often angry with me. There are may things we do not always agree on."

_Umpf. _Severus and Hermione looked at each other. Grinning, Hermione squeaked, "He kicked! Did you feel that?"

Severus' smile matched Hermione's. "Yes, my love, I did."

vvv

The following Saturday found Ron still in the hospital wing and Gryffindor readying to play Hufflepuff in Quidditch. Hermione loathed the idea of speaking to Ron before the match, though they were now talking. She felt guilty about hexing McLaggen earlier in the year and was truly curious as to how they would play today. Thus she headed out to the field early.

Fifteen minutes into the game and she was ready to leave. McLaggen was good, but he was not a team player. Hermione begin to feel sorry for Harry as he was too busy redirecting McLaggen to look for the snitch.

_Smack._ Harry fell from the sky.

'That dunderhead McLaggen!' Hermione rushed from the stands to her injured friend. Harry hung unconsciously between the shoulders of Cootes ad Peakes, who had caught him mid fall. They were surrounded by the Heads of Houses. Professor McGonagall motioned for Hermione to follow her.

She followed Professor McGonagall, who was now levitating Harry, to the hospital wing. Hermione laughed, slightly hysterically, as the unconscious Harry was settled into the bed next to Ron. Both of her friends were now injured. 'What next?'

Hermione, unsure of what to do, rushed from the hospital wing towards Gryffindor tower. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran. When she made it to the common room she barely registered the silence as she sprinted up to her own room.

Hermione cried herself to sleep.

vvv

Worried for his wife and child, Severus used the Floo network to slip into her room. Finding her sound asleep, he made sure her room was locked. Sitting on the bed next to his wife, he brushed strands of hair off her face. 'I will do anything I can to protect you. Both of you.'

Settling himself into a nearby chair, Severus stayed to watch over his sleeping beauty while she slept.

* * *

**A/N:** Baby names! Any ideas?


	15. Act Three, Scene Two

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act Three, Scene Two – **_**What devil art thou, that dost torment me thus?**_

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

A/N: This chapter falls during HBP chapters 20 & 21. Sorry for the late update and short chapter. Next one will be longer!

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of this chapter!

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

Thank you all for your reviews! They keep me writing Special thanks to **Amarenima Redwood, FreeSpiritSeeker, **and **hermionefan1983 **for their consistently wonderful reviews and helpful hints!

* * *

**Harry's Secrets**

The following morning found both Ron and Harry released from the hospital and life back to normal for Hermione. Walking to breakfast with her two best friends, Hermione tried to catch the up on all that they had missed.

"… and Ginny argued with Dean." Hermione finished her update.

"What did they row about?" Harry asked.

As Hermione was about to answer, she was sidetracked by a girl who had just dropped what she was carrying. Thus, Hermione stopped to help her out, repairing her broken scales.

Continuing on their way,, Ron commented about the small girl. Yet he was not acknowledged due to Harry's abrupt, "Never mind her. What did Ginny and Dean row about, Hermione?"

"Oh, Dean was laughing about McLaggen hitting that bludger at you."

""It must've looked funny," Ron responded.

Upset at Ron's heartless comment, Hermione heatedly said, "It didn't look funny at all! It looked terrible and if Coote and Peakes hadn't caught Harry he could have been very badly hurt!"

"Yeah, well, there was no need for Ginny or Dean to split up over ir. Or are they still together?" Harry asked, a little too casually.

'Why is Harry so concerned about Ginny and Dean's relationship?' Hermione wondered as she asked, "Yes they are… but why are you so interested?" Curiosity prompting her to speak her thoughts out loud, she looked at him quizzically.

"I just don't want my Quidditch team messed up again!" Harry said a little too forcefully this time.

Hermione had noticed this and was now suspicious. 'Does Harry have feelings for Ginny?' About to follow-up with more questions, Hermione was interrupted by Harry's distraction. 'Ugh, Luna. Wonderful timing.'

vvv

As Hermione lay alone in her bed that night, missing the presence of her husband, she thought on the days events. Mulling over the idea of Harry crushing on Ginny, Hermione decided to support both Harry and Ron's feelings, whoever they decided to date, even Lavender Brown.

vvv

**Secrets Kept**

Hermione left the common room for her own room. She knew the boys had their own secrets, like she, but she didn't think Harry would keep his suspicions in regards to the war a secret. But he had. Harry didn't tell her about sending Dobby and Kreacher to follow Malfoy. 'If I hadn't been there when they Disapparated, would he have told me?'

In the middle of her room, while contemplating what they had learned from the two house elves, Hermione stopped pacing. Ron knew. 'He knew?! Why would they both keep a secret from me?'

Hermione began to wonder if she was losing her two best friends. Depressed, she fell asleep crying into her pillow.

vvv

Hermione awoke still feeling depressed the next morning. Feeling as if Harry and Ron had not wanted her to be apart of their investigation into Malfoy, she decided to focus on Harry's assignment to persuade Professor Slughorn to reveal his true memories.

Thus, at breakfast she tried wholeheartedly to direct Harry's line of thoughts off of Malfoy and onto Professor Slughorn. It was an uphill battle in which she was losing.

Sighing inwardly, she gave up and refocused her attention on the newspaper in front of her. 'They really don't care what I think anymore, do they?' Hermione was certain she was losing her friends.

After summarizing the headlines for two boys, Hermione headed off to Ancient Runes alone, as she did most mornings.

Though Ancient Rues went smoothly, Hermione was beginning to feel her depression physically as she headed towards DADA. The class itself did nothing to lift her mood.

vvv

Severus watched as his students filled his classroom. Mr. Weasley entered followed by Hermione. Severus noticed as she entered that she didn't look to happy.

Watching her take up her usual spot, he noted that she put a little added distance between herself and Mr. Weasley. Keeping her in his peripheral vision, he watched her reaction as Mr. Potter entered, noting that her shoulders sagged more.

Assuming that the two boys did something to upset her, Severus became angry with them. He would not allow those two dolts, even if they were her best friends, to upset his wife, especially in her delicate condition.

"Late again, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped coldly. He was pleased when Mr. Potter scowled back, knowing he had gotten to him.

Mr. Potter then gave him more opportunity when he began whispering to his friends. Taking advantage of the situation, Severus was able to take more points from him as well as Mr. Weasley. Though, he stopped when he noticed Hermione trying to control the two boys. 'No use if I'm going to be the one upsetting her.'

Smirking to himself at his small bit of revenge, he continued with his class.

vvv

Hermione was packing up her stuff to leave DADA, when Lavender joined the two boys and began picking on Severus. Grudgingly, she distantly followed the boys out of the classroom, only to lose them when they entered the boys' bathroom.

Feeling rejected, Hermione wandered to the Hospital Wing to speak with Madame Pomfrey about her sudden bouts of depression and how they may affect her child. She may know a lot of things, but she knew very little about pregnancy and she trusted the kind-hearted lady.

Less than an hour later, Hermione left the Hospital Wing for her next class. After speaking with Madam Pomfrey, she was determined not to let her feelings affect the health of her child. She would remain cheerful and address any of her concerns to either Madame Pomfrey or her husband.

Determined, Hermione was able to finish that week with higher spirits. Plus, she looked forward to spending the weekend in Hogsmeade supposedly practicing for her Apparition Test.

vvv

Though reluctant to leave Hogwart's, especially with Hermione going to Hogsmeade, Severus set out with Dumbledore for the weekend. There were Horcruxes to be found.

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) Please check out the poll on my page! 'Should I write a One (or Two)-Shot M-rated story about Severus & Hermione's honeymoon?'

(2) Neither Apparating nor the Floo Network is normally useable at Hogwart's. In this story, Dumbledore has allowed a path between Snape & Hermione's rooms. As he is the one sending them on vacation, he has lifted the enchantment stopping apparating for Snape, as he did for himself & Harry in the HBP movie. It might be bad if Hogwart's found out, but it would be worse if Voldemort did. *shudder*

(3) Pregnancies differ. You can 'show' as early as 2-3 months or as late as 4-5 months. In Act 3 Scene 1 she is around 5 months. So her baby bump is there, but not big enough to be noticeable under the bulk of her school uniform. Also, the transfiguration spell would actually be transforming Hermione. Madame Pomfrey & Professor McGonagall came up with a spell that is safe for both Hermione & the baby.

(4) Hermione dreaded telling Severus about the baby because a) they have never talked about kids, b) he is extremely mean to the kids at Hogwart's, and c) the timing couldn't be worse (i.e. school, Voldemort, possible war).

(5) Dumbledore & Professor McGonagall know of the marriage. Dumbledore would then tell others as he saw the need. No one really knows how his mind works ;)

(6) Finally, Hermione's participation in apparition lessons has been edited. The line now reads "So, the first Saturday of February brought with it the first day of Apparition Lessons, in which Hermione faked participation."


	16. Act Three, Scene Three

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act Three, Scene Three – **_**O, she says nothing sir but weeps and weeps;**_

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

A/N: This chapter falls during HBP chapters 22, 23 & 24.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of this chapter!

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R! Thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

**Waiting Up**

April 21st brought with it the news of Aragog's death and an afternoon of the anxiously awaited for Apparition Tests.

By the time lunch was over, Hermione was a bundle of nerves. Between worrying about Harry finding away to escape to Aragog's funeral and her own Apparition test she felt as if she was going to snap.

Yet, her afternoon went smoothly. She followed Dumbledore's instructions to pretend she passed the test, while he made arrangements for her to secretly take the test at the end of the year. Though, she did end up spending the early part of the evening helping Harry to soothe a disappointed Ron, who failed his by half an eyebrow.

By the time Ron was soothed and done making disparaging remarks about the test administrator, Hermione's nerves had finally calmed and dinner was almost over. Watching Professor Slughorn, the trio decided it was time for Harry to take luck into his own hands.

Returning to Gryffindor Tower, they snuck up to Harry's room. Hermione observed Harry take a measured sip of the Felix Felicis as if she was observing her own experiment. Grinning, she awaited the results.

"What does if feel like, Harry?" she asked.

Grinning madly, he responded, "Excellent. Really excellent. Right… I'm going down to Hagrid's."

Hermione's stomach dropped. 'This is not why he tested the potion! He is supposed to be going to Professor Slughorn!'

"What?" Both Hermione and Ron responded at once. She wasn't the only one worried about their plans. Thus, the two followed Harry down to the common room while unsuccessfully trying to convince him otherwise.

Hermione was left standing alone in the middle of the common room. Harry had left, invisible, and Ron had run from and agitated Lavender. 'He really should just break it off with her.'

Watching Ron run away from Lavender, Hermione heard Ginny's voice.

"I am NOT a child! You DON'T have to ALWAYS help me through the portrait hole!" Ginny yelled at an angry Dean.

'Well, it's about time for them to break up. I wonder if Harry will do something…' Hermione continued to observe as Ginny ad Dean broke up. Once they were finished, she went to comfort her friend.

vvv

**Severus' Disappointment**

May was almost over. Severus was both anxious and relieved. With the end of June, the school year would be over. Yet, Malfoy still would not confide in him. That, mixed with the two Unbreakable Vows he had made, worried him immensely. Even the impending birth of his child could not lighten his mood.

As dinner approached, Severus found himself at loose ends. He was not hungry and he knew Hermione would be too busy studying and eating at the same time to notice him at dinner. He ended up wandering the halls and taking points.

Just as he passed an unfortunate group of Hufflepuff girls, to which he sneered and unkindly reminded them they were late for diner, he heard Moaning Myrtle.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

Severus, worried that Draco had done something foolish, rushed towards Moaning Myrtle's voice.

Coming upon the door, without pausing, he threw it open. Taking in the scene immediately, Severus noted both Draco and MR. Potter. He saw nothing but the angry shades of red when he realized what exactly had been done to Draco.

Severus hurried toward the injured boy. Without thinking, as if it was habit, he began the incantation to stop the blood flow. Then, noticing that it only lessened, repeated it. Once it had stopped, he spoke the words to mend the wound.

Helping Draco to stand, Severus tried to re-assure the boy that he would be ok. As he led him out of the bathroom, he remembered Mr. Potter.

"And you, Potter… You wait here for me." He had spoken in a tone that would make even Dumbledore start. With that, he left for the Hospital Wing with Draco.

As soon as he was assured Draco was safe with Madam Pomfrey, Severus stormed back through the castle towards Mr. Potter. Students ran from his presence as if they could see the anger emanating from him.

With a breath to steady himself, he stepped into the bathroom. Being sure to close the door behind him, he turned to Moaning Myrtle. "Go."

Mr. Potter began speaking at once. Ignoring his excuses, Snape spoke in a deadly quiet voice, "Apparently I underestimated you, Potter. Who would have thought you knew such Dark Magic? Who taught you?"

Harry lied. Severus knew that spell was never published, but he had to have read it somewhere. "Where?" Severus spoke again.

Harry lied, again. Severus called him on it. "Liar." He stated flatly.

Harry paled and looked at Severus. Using this to his advantage, Severus looked into his thoughts. Gasping inwardly, he saw it. His book. Harry had used his old Potions book to do this.

Softly, trying to keep his voice eve, he spoke. "Bring me your schoolbag and all of your schoolbooks." His voice gained strength. "All of them. Bring them to me here. Now!"

Harry fled from the room. Severus stood there, staring at the door. Anguish began to wash over him. He was the reason why Draco was hurt. Here he was, all year, trying to help the boy and Harry used one spell to harm him.

Severus began pacing the small room. Inwardly he was alternating between berating himself and Mr. Potter. Outwardly, he was swearing so vehemently that even a Death Eater would blush.

At one point, a Ravenclaw opened the door only to run in fear at the look of sheer, unadulterated anger on Severus' face.

When Mr. Potter opened the door, Severus simply held out his hand. Mr. Potter obliged him by handing over the schoolbag.

One by one, Severus took out each book, leaving the Potions book for last. He searched each one thoroughly. When he finally pulled out the Potions book, he knew it was not Mr. Potter's.

Upon questioning Mr. Potter began to lie yet again. Sighing inwardly, Severus thought of the only thing to do to get the boy to tell the truth. 'I will take away that which is more important to him.'

"Do you know what I think Potter? I think that you are a liar and a cheat and that you deserve detention with me every Saturday until the end of term. What do you think Potter?" Again, Severus spoke quietly, but this time venom laced his words.

"I… I don't agree, sir."

Severus did not let up though. He would not, not until that book was in his hands. "Well, we shall see how you feel after your detentions. Ten o'clock Saturday morning, Potter. My office."

"But sir… Quidditch… the last match of the…" Harry spoke with desperation evident in his eyes.

"Ten o'clock. Poor Gryffindor… fourth place this year, I fear…" As Severus spoke, he placed a wicked smile on his face. He left without another word.

vvv

Hermione was at dinner when the castle ghosts began spreading the news of what they dubbed Harry's villainy. Unable to stomach anymore food, she left with Ron in search of Harry.

Upon finding him in their common room and listening to his recounting of the events, Hermione felt that Severus was justified. 'Plus, maybe harry will get rid of that damned book now.'

Yet bringing that up, seemed only to necessitate an argument. And that argument brought Ginny to Harry's defense. Thus, Hermione and Ginny ended up not talking.

Hermione went to her room still angry at Harry and Ginny, as well as angry at Ron for not helping her. Unable to calm herself, and assured by Madam Pomfrey it was safe, she drank a Calming Draught in order to relax enough to sleep.

vvv

Not relishing the idea of spending a morning with Mr. Potter, but enjoying the thought of tormenting him. Severus gathered his supplies from Filch and headed towards his office.

Mr. Potter appeared right on time. As succinctly as possible, he gave Mr. Potter his directions. Yet, he could not help himself from maliciously informing Harry that his task would involve the misdeeds of his father and friends.

Sneering, Severus returned to grading insipidly monotonous papers as Mr. Potter went about his task. Though, his mind was neither on the papers nor Mr. Potter, but on Hermione and the match outside. He was bothered by the fact that he would miss seeing her delightful expressions as she watched her friends play.

vvv

Hermione returned to the common room with the rest of her House to celebrate their win. Anxious to see Severus and celebrate, she continually looked toward the entrance waiting for Harry to appear.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry entered the common room. Hermione watched as a group of students forcibly pulled Harry into the center of the room, when Ron yelled, "We won! We won! Four hundred and fifty to four hundred and forty! We won!"

Yet, what happened next froze Hermione in her spot. She had watched as Ginny ran up to Harry, but could only gape as Harry kissed her. 'He actually did it?!'

Stunned and still rooted to her spot, she smiled at Harry when he looked to her for her approval. Then, following his gaze to Ron, she felt her quiver of worry dissipate as she saw Ron's nod of approval.

vvv

With Harry and Ginny taking a walk and Ron still standing frozen in the corer, Hermione snuck off to see Severus. Her back was trying to kill her, being 8 months along and sitting in the bleachers, she really wanted a back rub.

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) Please check out the poll on my page! 'Should I write a One (or Two)-Shot M-rated story about Severus & Hermione's honeymoon?'

(2) Only 3 chapters left! And this story arc will be finished I have a minimum number of reviews I would like to hit before starting the 2nd story…


	17. Act Three, Scene Four

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act Three, Scene Four – **_**Doth she not think me an old murderer,**_

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

A/N: This chapter falls during HBP chapters 25 & 26.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of this chapter!

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R! Thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

**Beginning of the End**

It was the first week of June when Hermione finally found something relating to the Half-Blood Prince. While in the library, she found a collection of old _Prophets_. One of them contained an article on a young witch name Eileen Prince.

Hermione knew she was grasping at straws, but this was the closest she'd been all year to something tangible in relation to her theories about the Half-Blood Prince. Thus, she found herself, making sure no one was making sure no one was watching, slipping the article into her schoolbag.

Luckily, that evening while in the common room, Hermione found an opportunity to bring it up with Harry.

Predictably, Harry did not agree with her. So, Hermione found herself back in the library looking through records on Potions awards and such for information on Ms. Prince.

vvv

Severus continued to find himself with the presence of one Mr. Potter every Saturday. Though, he originally gained pleasure from tormenting the boy, the task now seemed tedious. For the first time in years, he had better ways to spend his Saturdays, for instance with his wife.

Yet, as Albus had pointed out, the students were still unaware of his marriage to Hermione. Of which, Albus wanted it kept that way. So, as the end of her pregnancy came near, Severus found himself keeping Mr. Potter for longer periods of time. He realized that Mr. Potter would be one of the first informed if something were to happen to Hermione.

vvv

Harry had left to meet with Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione met in the common room to brainstorm ideas as to why he called this time. Would Harry go with him to find the Horcrux tonight?

Less than fifteen minutes after Harry had left, he came storming through the door. Thinking that he was already done, Hermione asked. "What does he want?" Then noting the eerie calmness that surrounded him, she continued, "Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He ran past them and into his room, only to return a short time later. Stopping abruptly in front of Ron and her, he spoke swiftly, "I've got to be quick. Dumbledore thinks I' getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen…"

As he outlined where he was going and why, Harry did not pause for breath. He ignored any attempts at interruptions. Hermione had trouble keeping track of what Harry was trying to say.

"…so you see what this means? ..." As Harry turned his words to Malfoy and Professor Snape, Hermione wanted to interrupt. Yet, he continued "… use anyone else you can rustle up from the D.A., Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right? …"

Harry continued to give orders. Hermione was working through all the possibilities in her head. 'Will this work? Is it really even necessary?'

Hermione saw Ron pull the bottle of Felix Felicis out of a sock. "No!" She yelled. Hermione just wanted it all to stop. She saw Harry look at her. His lips were moving. Though she could no longer hear him, she knew he was telling her everything would be okay… Then, he was gone.

vvv

**Dumbledore's Army**

Hermione had her doubts about Harry's conjectures, but always erring on the safe side, she decided to do as he said.

Leaving Ron to find Ginny, she rushed to her room and activated the contact Galleons for the D.A.

With that done, she met up with Ron and Ginny in the common room. Ron had already divided the Felix Felicis into thirds.

Ginny giggled as she brought hers up, as if to make a toast. "To Dumbledore's Army," she whispered.

Hermione and Ron followed suit. "To Dumbledore's Army." And they each downed their portion of the potion of luck.

vvv

The three Gryffindors were waiting near the entrance to Gryffindor Tower for the D.A. members to respond. When only Luna and Neville responded, they began to make plans.

Hermione and Luna would scout outside Severus' study. That's where the Marauder's Map showed him to be. Meanwhile Ron, Ginny and Neville would watch for Malfoy outside of the Room of Requirement.

With plans made, they went to work. Hermione wished she could slip away and talk to Severus.

vvv

Severus knew Hermione and Ms. Lovegood were outside his door. He just didn't know why. They had been out there for a couple of hours when Filius came rushing through his door shouting about Death Eaters in the castle.

Cursing silently, he Stupified Filius and started through the door. That's when he remembered Hermione.

Thinking on his feet, he spoke quickly and urgently, "Professor Flitwick has collapsed. You two ladies, go take care of him. Now."

Ms. Lovegood turned for the door first. Severus looked into Hermione's eyes. He hoped, beyond hoped, that she did not know what he was about to do.

His heart dropped into his chest when she smiled at him and turned to help her Professor. 'I'm going to burn in hell for this.'

Severus groaned as he flicked his wand, locking his beloved safely in his office.

vvv

Hermione rushed toward Luna, who was looking oddly at Professor Flitwick.

As Luna turned to look at Hermione and stated, almost questioningly, "It looks like he's been Stupified," Hermione heard the door click behind her.

'Oh no! He didn't?' Hermione ran back towards the door. She tried to open it only to find that it had been locked ad charmed from the outside.

Cursing silently at her husband, she tried an endless stream of spells to try to open the door. They all seemed futile.

They were locked in.

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) Please check out the poll on my page! 'Should I write a One (or Two)-Shot M-rated story about Severus & Hermione's honeymoon?' A T-rated option has been added.

(2) Only 2 chapters left! And this story arc will be finished I have a minimum number of reviews I would like to hit before starting the 2nd story. Almost there!

(3) Since "Albus Dumbledore" is spelled "Albvs Dvmbledore" in the PoA movie (showing the original spelling of his name) as well as "Bartemius Crouch" showing on the Marauder's Map instead of "Bartemius Crouch Jr" in the GoF book, I believe the map would show birth names. Also, even though Hermione and Severus are married, to keep it secret Dumbledore would not submit the marriage certificate until he deemed it safe therefore Hermione would not be able to legally change her name until then.

(4) Severus is not an alcoholic. Often, he has a glass of fire whiskey after work. Though on occasion, he may drink more.


	18. Act Three, Scene Five

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act Three, Scene Five – **_**Farewell, farewell! One kiss, and I'll descend.**_

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

A/N: This chapter falls during HBP chapters 27 & 28.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of this chapter!

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R! Thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

**The First Battle's Losses**

Severus rushed up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. He needed to get to Draco, Albus and Mr. Potter before anyone else. Absently, he noted stepping over a bloody body with red hair. 'Was that a Weasley?'

As he rounded the last landing, pushing through the Death Eaters blocking the Order, he realized he was too late.

He flung the door open. His eyes took in the scene before him… Albus, Draco, Amycus, Alecto, Fenrir, another Death Eater… 'Where is Mr. Potter?'

Amycus began to speak, but was cut off by Albus' quiet, "Severus…"

His gut clenched. Trying to remain in control, he swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. Revulsion and hatred for what he was about to do filled him.

Severus pushed through the group cornering his best friend. He looked down at the only man whom Voldemort ever feared. Albus was already dying.

"Severus… please…"

Albus' eyes were clouding over; Severus had to fulfill his Vows. He pointed his wand at the chest of the only man he ever truly trusted. Hating himself and the world he was born into, he spoke the words that would damn him for eternity. "Avada Kedavra."

In horror, he watched as Albus' body shot into the air and away. 'Albus, my friend, rest easy… Hermione, please forgive me…'

vvv

"Out of here. quickly." Severus snapped into action as Albus' body went out of sight. He had to get Draco to safety and the rest out before Mr. Potter could get himself killed, or worse, Hermione was harmed.

Grabbing Draco as if he were an animal, he pushed him through the door. The two of them in the lead, they rushed down through the Astronomy tower and out into the main building.

As he entered the first corridor, using his wand to amplify his voice, he shouted, "It's over! Time to go!" Without stopping he continued rushing Draco through Hogwart's and repeated his announcement at every turn. He had to get everyone out as soon as possible.

Severus rushed through the main doors and out onto the grounds. Just as they were about to pass through the gates, a spell narrowly missed him. Turning to see who had cast it, he shouted, "Run, Draco!"

Severus' eyes fixed upon Mr. Potter, who was about to cast an Unforgivable. 'No, not Mr. Potter!' Parrying the curse twice, he shouted, "No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter! You haven't got the nerve or ability…"

Mr. Potter tried a different hex. Severus parried. He could not harm him, but he did not know how to leave him without suspicion.

Mr. Potter was yelling at him. "Fight back! Fight back, you cowardly…"

"Coward, did you call me, Potter? Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?" Severus retorted. 'But maybe I am a coward. I didn't save Albus or Draco… But I can still save Mr. Potter.'

Severus parried another hex. "Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!"

He turned to the nearby blond Death Eater, who had set Hagrid's hut aflame and demanded, "Now COME! It is time to be gone, before the ministry shows up…"

Severus was about to deflect another hex from Mr. Potter, when the blond Death Eater cast an unforgivable upon him.

Trying to contain his horror, Severus snapped. "No!"

The blond Death Eater stopped, but he had to think quickly. "Have you forgotten out orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord… We are to leave him! Go! Go!"

Rushing for the gates again, Severus heard Mr. Potter begin a curse… his curse. Severus was enraged. 'Will Mr. Potter nor cease?!'

He deflected the curse, turning upon Mr. Potter, who was concentrating too hard.

"No, Potter!" His spell threw Mr. Potter flying backwards.

Advancing upon the boy, menacingly, he spoke in a deathly calm voice. "You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them… I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so…"

The boy attempted to retrieve his wand. Severus cast it away with a flick of his own wand. "No!"

Mr. Potter looked up from the ground where he lay. "Kill me then. Kill me like you killed him, you coward…"

Severus cut him off. "DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!" He was losing control.

Beginning a hex to end it all, he saw the creature fly at him. With the hippogriff chasing him away from Mr. Potter and through the gates, Severus gladly retreated. He apparated as he exited the gates.

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) Please check out the poll on my page! 'Should I write a One (or Two)-Shot M-rated story about Severus & Hermione's honeymoon?' A T-rated option has been added.

(2) **Only 1 chapter left!** And this story arc will be finished I have a minimum number of reviews I would like to hit before starting the 2nd story… Almost there!

(3) Felix Felicis is a good luck potion. If anything, it should make the baby extra lucky I life. (Future story hint)

(4) Hermione doubted Harry's conjectures, but still called upon the D.A. to be o the safe side. She did not expect fighting to occur. Thankfully Severus locked her in.

(5) If something were to happen to Ron or Hermione, Harry would quickly learn through the student gossips. Therefore Severus figured that if Hermione were taken to the infirmary, Harry would quickly find out.


	19. Act Three, Scene Six

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Act Three, Scene Six – **_**Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!**_

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

A/N: This chapter falls during HBP chapters 27 & 28.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of this chapter!

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R! Thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

**Death and Rebirth**

Hermione and Luna had missed the fighting, being that they were locked in Severus' office.

It seemed to Hermione that he had charmed the door to unlock only after the Death Eaters were gone, since it opened on its own, long after she had given up.

Hermione slowly made her way through the castle and to the Hospital Wing where Professor McGonagall had ordered everyone to check in.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was in a state of shock. But as she walked her eyes scanned the bodies around her. Some dead, some stunned. Others, probably from the Ministry, were searching through them.

But Hermione did not see Severus. As she entered the Hospital Wing, the grip around her heart had started to loosen. 'Maybe… maybe he is okay.' She could only hope.

Madam Pomfrey did a quick but thorough check over Hermione and her unborn child. "Everything seems to be okay." She stated firmly and continued quietly, "But I still want to see you regularly this week to make sure it stays that way, especially since you are past your due date." Hermione nodded in acceptance and moved towards the area in which Ron, Luna, Lupin and Tonks stood around a bed.

She stared down at the body that was Bill Weasley. 'Oh gods!' Gasping aloud, she turned to Ron, who merely shook his head.

It felt like she stood there for an eternity, staring helplessly at the body of her best friend's brother, when the door opened. Turning to see who it was, Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she saw Harry with Ginny.

'Thank the gods, he's alright!' Se rushed to hug him tightly.

Releasing him, Hermione turned to face the rest of the group as they explained what happened to Bill.

"Ron… Dumbledore's dead." Hermione was stunned by the words Ginny spoke. 'Dead?'

Her disbelief and horror rose as Harry recounted the events. 'Malfoy… gods, Harry was right!'

"… and Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra." Hermione couldn't breathe. She could feel the blood rush from her body. Thankfully, no one noticed her reaction, or if they did they assumed it was in response to Dumbledore's death and not her husband's betrayal. 'Why? Oh gods, why?'

Inwardly, Hermione felt as if she were dying. The song of Dumbledore's Phoenix only added to it.

When Professor McGonagall arrived, Hermione could merely listen to the words spoke around her. The things Harry spoke, things she never knew, were like daggers in her heart. 'Sev… Severus can't be… he can't be that evil… can he?'

Hermione was devastated. She could feel her heart breaking, piece by piece.

At some point, Harry looked at Ron and her. She could see the unspoken I told you so in his eyes. Guilt washed over her as Ron recounted the events of the D.A.

When it was her time to speak, Hermione silently prayed to the gods that they wouldn't betray her. How could she have been so blind?

Whispering, she recounted the events of her and Luna, excluding anything that would betray her and Severus.

The guilt weighed even heavier upon her as Lupin tried to make her feel better.

Thankfully, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived with Fleur, ending the horrid recounting of the night's events, which were sending Hermione spiraling into a pit of despair. A despair that she kept inside, away from the prying eyes of those around her.

On the outside, Hermione watched in bewilderment as Mrs. Weasley seemed to come to terms with Fleur. The two were now hugging and crying.

At some point, she noticed Hagrid had come and gone. Somehow, he took with him Professor McGonagall and Harry.

Once Harry had left, others started to trickle in and out soundlessly. The Weasleys spoke with Lupin. Tonks left alone. Fleur simply sat beside Bill.

Hermione couldn't move. No one seemed to notice for a while. It was Madam Pomfrey that came up behind her and gently guided her to a secluded bed, already curtained off.

"My dear, I do believe you have received a few too may shocks tonight, none of them good. Please rest here where I can watch you."

Hermione did not speak, she couldn't find her voice. She simply nodded and lay down in the bed.

She did not know how long she lay there. Madam Pomfrey checked on her many times before returning with a potion. "Drink this. It will make you feel better."

Not caring, one way or the other, Hermione simply drank the Sleepless Dream Potion. She slowly drifted into the quiet darkness of her sleep.

vvv

Alone, save Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, Hermione gave birth in the early hours of the morning on July 1st to a healthy young boy, whom she named Jasper Albus Snape.

By noon, Hermione had said goodbye to her newborn son. Professor McGonagall would be transporting him to the Grangers, and then taking them to a safe house.

For their safety, Hermione would see neither her son nor her parents until the war was over.

She wept. She wept for the betrayal of her husband. She wept for the loss of her son and parents. She wept for Dumbledore. She wept for her friends. But mostly, she wept for herself. She wept until she had no tears to weep. Then she slept.

vvv

**Determination**

No one had noticed that Hermione was gone for most of the day following the attack, they were all too busy.

When Hermione arrived at dinner that evening, Ron and Harry asked no questions of her. They were simply glad to have her near them, and she needed that.

Against Madam Pomfrey's advice, Hermione had left the Hospital Wing. She was determined to support her friends and find out why Severus had betrayed them all. Betrayed her.

vvv

Over the next few days, Hermione watched as students were taken away by families and funeral guests began to arrive.

She spent the majority of her time divided between her friends and the library. She was obsessed with helping Harry in any way she could.

But what she found was information about Severus' background. His father was a muggle and his mother was Eileen Prince. 'I was right… At least partially.'

Hermione took little satisfaction from her discovery. Reluctantly, she decided to tell Harry.

The conversation did not go as well as she thought it would. Harry was determined, more now than ever, that Severus was evil. Though Hermione could not deny that he had indeed killed Dumbledore, she still loved him. It was with great difficulty that she did not defend him against Harry's harsh words.

vvv

The next morning, Hermione found herself walking with Ron, Harry and Ginny towards the site of Dumbledore's funeral.

Seated with her friends, Hermione watched as people continued to arrive to pay their last respects.

A melancholy quiet settled over the crowd as Hermione watched Hagrid carry the body of their beloved Professor. Tears slid silently down her cheeks, her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

She listened intently to the ma speaking of Dumbledore. When he stopped she waited for someone to say something. Nothing came.

Surprised at the sudden burst of flames Hermione let out a soft cry of alarm only to watch the flames turn into a beautiful white coffin. In awe, she watched as a shower of arrows flew in tribute.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione?"

As she looked over at Ron, he pulled her towards him into a hug. Leaning her head onto his shoulder, she allowed herself to weep, promising herself it would be the last time.

Though she was crying, Hermione was watching over Ron's shoulder as events unfolded around her. Startled, Hermione sat up straight when she saw the Minister following Harry.

Nudging Ron, she pointed towards them. "Ron… Harry." Her words were laced with worry.

Without speaking again, the two of them stood and rushed to the aid of their friend. But they did not reach him until after the Minister had walked away.

Harry told them what had happened and what he planned to do now. He said he wanted to do it alone, but Hermione knew Ron would follow Harry anywhere. She also knew that she had to help, both for Harry and herself.

"You said once before that there was a time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we." Hermione softly reminded him.

"We're with you whatever happens. But mate, you're going to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow." Ron stated genially.

Surprised, Harry asked, "Why?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?"

"Yeah, we shouldn't miss that." Harry agreed.

Hermione listened to her friends as they walked back to the castle. 'First, the wedding. Second, Harry's Aunt's house. Third, Godric's Hollow. And from there… Destroy the remaining Horcruxes and Voldemort…' Hermione began mentally making lists of what they would need and how to go about everything.

Her heart still hurt, but now she had a plan. She would help Harry and find her own answers along the way.

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) Please check out the poll on my page! 'Should I write a One (or Two)-Shot M-rated story about Severus & Hermione's honeymoon?' A T-rated option has been added.

(2) **Last Chapter!** This story arc is finished I have a minimum number of reviews I would like to hit before starting the 2nd story… 50!


	20. Epilogue

**A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet**

**Epilogue – The Second Arc**

Disclaimer: I neither own JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

**What's To Come!**

(_An excerpt from Severus' Journal_)

I have returned to Hogwart's as Headmaster per My Lord's instructions.

I have been unable to gather any information on my child. Neither Madame Pomfrey nor Professor McGonagall will speak with me. It is not safe for me to approach them.

My only hope is that my wife and child are healthy and safe.

Albus still instructs me, now through his portrait. It seems that our Unbreakable Vow is still in effect.

Tomorrow, per Albus' instructions I will find out the true time of departure for Mr. Potter as well as plant the seeds for the Order's decoys to use Polyjuice Potion.

I have tailed Mudungus, I hope he will prove useful.

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) The poll on my page: 'Should I write a One (or Two)-Shot M-rated story about Severus & Hermione's honeymoon?' has been closed. I will be writing a T-rated two-shot story in the near future. **Thank you!**

(2)Hermione and Severus are married even though Dumbledore has not submitted the papers. He has them secure in his if Hermione had access to them she would not tear them up, for the sake of their son.

(3) Some births are very quick. (Personally, I had an Aunt whose water broke while she was doing dishes. Seconds after that, my cousin slid out. Thankfully he was caught by her room-mate.)

(4) Babies need their mommies, but sometimes (i.e. adoptions/deaths) babies never get to meet their birth moms.

(5) If Severus hadn't done what he did, they wouldn't have had to hide the child. The school year would have ended and Hermione would have moved to Spinner's End. Dumbledore would have still been alive to organize things for her final year at Hogwart's.

(6) Hermione went in to labor partially because of the potion but mostly from shock and stress.

(7) What happens to Hermione, Severus, their son, and their marriage will be addressed in the 2nd story arc.

(8) The minimum number of reviews has been reached! I will be starting the 2nd story arc within the month. It is tentatively titled **A Hogwart's Tale: Diaries****.**

**(9) The above excerpt is subject to change.**

**(10) Thank you for the comments, reviews and PMs. They keep me writing!**

hermionefan1983,

Amarenima Redwood,

Severussnape1984,

SevvyGirl,

EmilyWoods,

greendiamond123,

FreeSpiritSeeker,

FrankieSHABBA,

The cat with blue eyes,

HermioneFan28


End file.
